


World in Flames

by Slave2Writing



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slave2Writing/pseuds/Slave2Writing
Summary: Two years ago, Korra and Asami returned from the Spirit World in low spirits and strained smiles, not a word of explanation for anyone. Now Korra is back in Republic City from a dizzying world tour, with a Fire Nation princess hanging on her arm, rumors of an engagement up in the air, and a mystery concerning Asami she refuses to divulge.





	1. The Avatar Returns

1.

While it took Asami by surprise, she hadn't been wholly unprepared for it. Korra was an attractive young woman with a crooked grin and rippling biceps whose purpose in life was to travel the world to keep the peace. That would inevitably bring her into contact with fascinating figures even a brilliant heiress couldn't hold a candle to. Even when she wasn't recognized as the Avatar, people were drawn to Korra's confident nature and boisterous laugh, blue eyes gleaming as if two lanterns were lit behind her irises. Asami knew very well the charm Korra exuded, like charged magnets helpless to resist her pull.

"This isn't a library, lady." A disgruntled voice sounded out from behind the newspaper stand.

"I'm sorry?" Asami's head snapped up, emerald eyes widened in momentary confusion.

The vendor nodded at the paper crinkled between her hands, long and slender fingers threatening to rip apart the edges. "No sampling the merchandise. You want it or not? I don't got all day."

"Oh - um - " Asami glanced down again at the picture of Korra, grinning from ear to ear while the fire nation's youngest princess had her arms slung around the Avatar's shoulders and her rouge lips planted on Korra's cheek.

Well, the picture was only in black and white, but Asami could imagine the daring streak of red slashed across the princess' pouty lips, staining the bronze skin like a lingering scar, marking territory the insufferable aristocrat had no right to mark.

"Two yuans!" The vendor finally snapped, impatient, glaring at Asami until her eyes refocused and rather sheepishly reached into her change purse and drew out the coins.

Turning her back on the stand, Asami crumpled the paper in her hands and continued her path through the streets of Republic City, the looming buildings providing minimal resistance against the cold winds blowing through the gloomy metropolis. She listened as the vendor behind her resumed his grumbling, frantically attempting to weigh his newspapers down lest they blow away. Asami privately wished him luck before turning the corner. A thousand pictures of Korra painting the sidewalk and whipping through the air was the last thing she needed to see.

A garbage can wobbled on the corner. Asami clenched the paper tighter but couldn't bring herself to chuck it away. She continued on towards the docks where her factory waited, a comparatively small investment where she worked alone on a new idea for a boat that purified polluted water as it sped across the bay. While she and Varrick were still occasionally called on to partner up for the good of the city, it couldn't hurt to give his shipping conglomerate some healthy competition.

And, she'd intended it as a gift for Korra, who still showed little interest in learning how to drive a satomobile but displayed some mastery with sailing boats.

"Mornin', Miss Sato." The guard at the gate waved her through, his gruff voice nearly lost in the wind and hard flap of his jacket collar.

Silk Road Bridge was shrouded in cloud, held suspended above the water, the black cables and golden peaks illuminated by passing headlights. Asami walked through the wind and encroaching fog, hugging her arms around herself, paper crinkled against her breast, listening to the early morning commuters rumble and chug along in the distance.

Taking out her key, Asami finally reached the small warehouse factory, crouching in front of the door and unlocking the heavy chains wrapped around and linked through the door handles. While its outside appearance showed little divergence from its neighboring warehouses, Asami had renovated the inside to provide herself with a little touch of home.

The sloped ceiling immediately flared with light, the tinted glass simultaneously illuminating the factory and revealing the morning sky drenched with fog. Nobody could look in but Asami could glance up and make out the bridge in the distance, and the occasional blimp passing through the sky.

Unwrapping her coat, the faux fur brushing against her chin, Asami hung it up on the antique coat rack settled beside the door, and dropped the rolled up newspaper on one of the work desks already covered with various blueprints. She unearthed a coffee mug filled with pencils and glanced around for the coffee press Pema had gifted her.

A web of pictures were strung from one end of the room to the other, intersecting in the air, flapping slightly from the mild draft that had blown in with Asami's entrance. She crossed the room and ducked beneath the black string and photographs, climbing down the steps to the second level which was oval shaped and centered in the middle of the room. Flooded with chlorine water, it was given just enough space for the model boat gently rocking in its midst, wooden and grey, incomplete and imperfect but Asami smiled and gently rested her palm on the cold hull, as if greeting a timid friend.

The name  _Raava_  was already carved on the side. The photographs above showed different ideas of how the final model would look like, carefully tinted with color.

"You ready to get started, girl?" Asami smiled, her voice echoing in soft whispers bouncing against the walls. "Just let me get my coffee."

Soon enough, the beans were grinded and boiling in the press, their scent spreading through the warehouse, skimming the polished concrete floor strewn with fire nation carpets and stacks of books. Asami inhaled the pleasant aroma before seating herself on the steps leading down to the boat, rolling up her sleeves and dragging Raava closer, inspecting how much damage the wood had endured from being left in the water all night.

"Not bad, girl." She praised her pet project, stroking the carved letters before reaching for her tools.

The next few hours were filled with sounds of her tinkering, mild grunts warming the inventor's throat as she struggled to bend a metal plate to her will, resizing it several times with a grinder until it roughly fit against the bow. It had started to rain, fat droplets splashing the ceiling, rolling slowly down the sides of the factory. The bridge shone with greater consistency, traffic building up on the road, headlights blinking with rising impatience. Sirens rose and faded as accidents started sprouting throughout the city.

Asami wiped her brow against her sleeve and wiped the strange viscous fluid off her hands with a damp towel, a dark substance that could hopefully replace oil. Needing a temporary distraction, she poured another cup of coffee and switched on the radio, twisting the dial until something abruptly caught her attention.

"  _\- great to be back._ " Korra's voice crinkled with momentary static, flooding the room and striking Asami's chest like a well timed water bending blow. " _Thanks for having me._ "

" _Always happy to have the Avatar come on our show!_   _How long are you planning to stay in Republic City for?_ "

" _Not as long as I would like. There's still a lot of rebuilding to be done in the Earth Kingdom. But I'm glad to have made it in time for the festival._ "

The radio host's voice turned sly. " _You're here escorting Princess Rina, correct?_ "

" _Yeah, she's excited to be here too. She's never been to Republic City before._ "

" _Too bad she had to come on such a miserable day. Maybe you can airbend a few clouds and warm up our fair city?"_

Korra chuckled. " _You know, I'll see what I can do._ "

" _So you've been on something of a world tour recently. How did you like the Fire Nation? What brought you there in the first place?_ "

" _Well, I only really saw the capital. It was great, I really enjoyed myself, and the royal family was very welcoming to me._ "

" _Ha, oh we can imagine, Avatar Korra._ " A pre-recorded track of exaggerated kissing noises played beneath the station's live laughter.

" _Uh… yeah…_ " Korra's words seemed to stall for a moment. " _Anyway, I was just there to help negotiate supplies that the Earth Kingdom needs. Everything worked out fine._ "

" _Well, that's great to hear…_ "

The station found a neat segue in order to plug their featured sponsor, and Asami turned down the volume, lower and lower until it was finally mute, something twisting in her gut that made it a little difficult to breathe.

Streams of early morning white light poked through the clouds like splinters dangling out of wood. The bridge seemed to wobble in the distance, threatening to buckle beneath the weight of too many vehicles, black cables stretched taut. The ocean crashed with mild ferocity against the docks, splashing into the sewer, the color green and sickly, putrid smells rising with the hidden sun. Asami pulled out some incense candles and lit them around the warehouse, inhaling the cedarwood scent. Some of her tension began to ease, her shoulders slumping down, the lines deepening her pale face smoothing over.

Returning to the boat, she lost herself in her work, laboring over a gift she might never have the chance to give. The hours passed without her notice until the afternoon sun broke through the clouds in a sudden burst of gold and bronze light bouncing off the bridge and spilling through the ceiling.

Nearly blinded, Asami shielded her eyes and missed the shadow dropping from the clouds and landing on the bridge.

Her telephone suddenly rang, diverting her attention from the unexpected change in weather. "Hello?"

" _Asami! Did you hear? Korra's back!_ "

"Hey, Bolin." Despite her low spirits, and distaste for the obvious direction their conversation was heading, Asami couldn't resist a small smile in reaction to hearing her friend's voice.

" _I've already reserved us a booth at Narook's for eight o'clock. I figure we can all meet there and then head out for the fire festival after. You'll be there, right?_ "

Asami shrugged up her shoulder in order to squish the phone between her neck and ear, reaching for a pad of paper to scribble down the details. "You've already talked with Korra about this?"

" _No, but Mako's on his way to see her right now. I guess Wu really liked him and talked about him so much so now every time there's royalty in town, they ask Mako to be added to their security detail._ "

"You're talking about Princess Rina." Asami's voice turned flat. "And Korra is still with her."

" _Well, yeah, I mean - they're about to be family._ "

Her heart stuttered. "W-what?"

" _You didn't hear about the engagement?_ "

"I… I did not." Her tongue felt dry, resting heavy in her mouth, requiring greater force than usual to lift it up and help its owner form words. "When did… did she… Korra told you this?"

" _No, you know how bad Korra is at writing letters. I didn't hear anything about it until I caught the end of her radio interview this morning. I didn't even know Korra was going to be back home today._ "

"Neither did I."

" _But she finally is and that's what's important!_   _So! See you at eight?_ "

Asami heard herself reply, and rested the telephone back in its cradle, her long fingers clenched around the cool metal.

The newspaper was still resting on the table near the warehouse doorway, creased and ripped at the corners, but Korra's bright eyes and wide smile remained intact. Asami smoothed the paper out, her hands a little wet, damp ink streaking across the photograph and smudging a kiss that apparently signified more than the casual fling Asami had originally taken it for.

And then - there it was, something else she'd failed to notice. Wrapped around the princess' neck and only partially veiled by the black tendrils of hair curling over her shoulders. Though the intricate design was too blurred to fully make out, it was clear to those who knew of water tribe rituals.

Korra had given the princess a betrothal necklace.

Korra was engaged.

Korra was getting married.

And, for the second time in her life, Asami's world had gone up in flames.

 

2.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Although he'd come a long way from the streets, curling up around his little brother in an effort to shield him from the cold and potential attackers, the two of them routinely woken up by a vicious kick to the ribs by officers or oblivious little old ladies dumping their waste out the alley windows, Mako knew his social mobility probably wouldn't go farther than where he was standing now.

Despite the fact that he was clean shaven, standing straight, and smelled nice (courtesy of the heaps and heaps of expensive bottled cologne Prince Wu insisted on sending him), something about the young detective apparently indicated he didn't belong in such a prestigious establishment as the Four Elements.

Maybe it was because there was always a hesitation in his step right before crossing any divide of class lines. His amber eyes flickered with anxiety, even as his jaw tightened and hands flexed with subtle heat. His entire body bristled with the anticipation of being insulted and degraded and wouldn't calm down until he was back in his own territory and safe.

The only exceptions were when he had his friends by his side; Bolin's good humor charming the room, Asami's soft palm cradled in his own, or Korra's challenging smirk just daring anyone to mess with her. To an extent, he was also fairly comfortable with Wu, whose personality was too aggravating a distraction for Mako to feel inferior by the prince's status and wealth.

But he didn't have his friends now. He stood awkwardly in the hotel lobby, scanning the ground floor, clearly distinguished by the hotel staff from the rest of the afternoon crowd due to him not being a celebrity, royal or important government official.

"Are you lost, sir?" A hotel clerk tapped his shoulder again, startling Mako from behind.

"Uh, no." Mako turned around and ignored the distaste curling the older man's lip, as if simply touching the boy had been a particularly arduous event. "I'm looking for Princess Rina? Or, someone who works for her?"

"No reporters."

"I'm not a reporter."

"No gigolos either."

"I am  _not_  - " Mako's face colored. "Look, I was told that the princess wanted to see me. Can you just phone her room and tell her I arrived?"

"With all due respect, sir, we don't bother our guests for just any common vagrant wandering into our midst." The hotel clerk gave a tiny smirk. "Not to imply - "

Mako flashed his badge, irritated, and watched the older man's lips thin into a straight line.

"Wait here, please."

Tucking his badge back inside his shirt pocket, Mako crossed his arms and watched the clerk return behind the front desk, calling out for one of the switchboard operators to connect him to the Presidential Suite.

Several stories up, Korra wavered from her position on the balcony, her knees bent in anticipation of leaping off and taking flight.

"Rina! The phone!" She called out, twisting around and hopping off the edge, padding back inside the suite.

The persistent jingle resonated through the entire floor, all five conjoined rooms temporarily redecorated according to the princess' specifications prior to their arrival.

Most of the furniture consisted of white cushions lined with gold, couches and loveseats creating a nice spacial perimeter around the radio Rina liked to listen to, cajoling Korra to help her reenact the bending moves the arena announcer described to them. As a result, there were scorch marks on the walls, stuffing coming out of the furniture, and the fancy curtains were in tatters.

Some of the damage was hidden though. Paintings of the royal family hung across the walls, joined by posters of Rina's favorite pro-bending teams, and a cheap caricature of Avatar Roku racing his dragon against Fire Lord Zuko's that both she and Korra had been delighted to find in one of the parks in the fire nation's capital.

There were also tons of mirrors, not only to serve Rina's vanity, the princess insisted, but because they helped capture the light. And the room did seem to vibrate under the gaze of an afternoon sun, orange flames seeping in like the crash of a fiery wave.

"Rina?" Korra called out again, and was answered the second time, the princess' voice slightly muffled from inside the bathroom.

"Do you mind answering for me, darling? I'll only be a minute!"

"Kay!"

Lush white carpets covered the living room and bedrooms, as soft as Naga's fur, soothing Korra's bare feet as she crossed over towards the phone.

Even  _that_  small detail had been seen to; the phone now painted a bright red, golden swirls adorning the metal. It was such a ridiculous demand to make, but Korra found herself, as usual, amused by how Rina successfully managed to shape the world to her likening. It was harmless, if bratty and inconvenient for others at times.

"Hello?"

" _This is the front desk calling for her highness, Princess Rina?_ "

"She can't come to the phone right now." Korra shifted her weight from one foot to the other, enjoying the soft caress of the carpet against the calloused soles of her feet.

" _I see - well, there's a young man here claiming the princess requested his presence._ "

"Who is he?"

" _His badge says Officer Mako, ma'am._ "

Korra immediately lit up, blue gaze brighter. "Dark hair? Golden eyes? Upbeat personality?"

" _Actually, he's more of a surly looking fellow. He hasn't stopped glaring since he got here. He's making our other patrons extremely nervous._ "

"That's definitely him, then." Korra grinned to herself.

" _Shall I send him upstairs now, ma'am?_ "

"Let me talk to him first."

Downstairs, in the lobby, Mako glanced up to find the hotel clerk waving him over towards the front desk, and promptly handed over the phone with a huff of indignation.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Mako!_ "

"Korra!" Mako could practically feel the smile in his ex-girlfriend's voice, inspiring a small spread of his own thin lips.

" _It's great to hear your voice again. How did you know where I was staying?_ "

"Actually, I didn't. Beifong told me I was going to be on the princess' security detail while she's in the city. I guess the rumors about you two are true."

" _Rumors?_ "

"There was an article in the paper. And Bolin said he heard about the engagement on the radio this morning. Did you really have to fight a dragon for her?"

" _Let's just say, Fire Lord Izumi wasn't the biggest fan of Rina deciding to marry outside the nation._ "

Mako shook his head in disbelief, ignoring the impatient glare the hotel clerk was giving him. "So, when did you get back?"

" _A… couple days ago, actually._ " Her voice turned sheepish. " _I'm sorry I didn't contact any of you, but Rina wanted to lay low, so as far as anybody knows we just got in this morning._ "

"Huh." Mako lowered the phone from his mouth, frowning at the polished wood of the front desk, before lifting it back again. "So, should I come up now?"

" _Um… yeah - yes, come on up. I'm actually on my way out though, so… do you have time to meet later tonight? At the festival? There's actually something I really need to talk to you about._ "

"Bolin got us a booth at Narook's. Eight o'clock. He hoped you'd come."

" _Perfect._ " Her voice wavered. " _Um… and Asami…?_ "

His forehead creased. "What about Asami?"

" _Is she gonna be there too?_ "

"Of course she will. We're a team. Nothing's gonna change that, right?"

He could feel her smile again through the phone. " _Right._ "

The hotel clerk leaned across the desk, strumming his fingers with increasing impatience. Mako matched his gaze and handed the phone over after exchanging a quick goodbye with Korra.

" _Ma'am?_ "

"One sec - " Korra lowered the phone on the table, and rested her glider staff against the wall before heading towards the bathroom, pushing open the door without thinking.

"What, we don't knock anymore?" Rina smiled over her shoulder at the Avatar, evenly tanned skin appearing to shimmer in the light, in the midst of stepping out of the bathtub onto the marble floor. Water slid off her skin in slow droplets that sizzled and dissipated into steam, keeping her warm despite her nudity. Their eyes met when the princess slightly turned, her modesty preserved by the curve of her hip and the lucky strands of raven hair gently cascading across her perky breasts.

Korra immediately blushed, mumbling an apology and preparing to back out when Rina's laugh beckoned her to stay. "Sorry - it's just - that was the front desk. My friend Mako's here. I guess your mom wanted him on your security team?"

"I cannot fathom why." Rina stepped forward, her smile turning slightly shy. "There's no greater safeguard against danger than the mighty Avatar."

The balcony windows were still open, wind coursing through the living room, through the entire suite, gushing into the bathroom. Also, the princess had just gotten out of a bath. All this explained why her nipples had stiffened, though perhaps not why Korra's gaze briefly lingered on them, averting her eyes a guilty moment later.

"I can't always be there for you."

"I know, you have responsibilities." Rina hesitated, clearly wanting to say more, but relented at the pleading look Korra gave her. "As do I. So - shoo, darling, let me get dressed."

"Alright, um, I'll be back in time to escort you to the festival. There's a few more dark clouds I should try to clear away if we want tonight to go off without a hitch."

"Have fun, darling."

Korra shut the door to the bathroom behind her, gathering her glider staff and hopping back atop the balcony edge, the orange sun slightly marred by strips of dark cloud passing through it. Her attention wasn't on that though, her gaze slightly lowered, surveying the city skyline, now fully recovered from Kuvira's attack.

One building stood out from all the rest, despite the fact that it was too far away for Korra to actually see it with her eyes.

She closed them, and bent her knees, and readied her staff, holding it above her head. There was a shift in the wind and she seized her chance, leaping off the balcony and falling down the side of the hotel, the ground rushing up to meet her.

A spike of energy shot through her, and Korra burst forward in the air, her glider flaring open, twisting away from the ground and soaring through high story buildings, following the trail that led to that one, particular building.

The crowd beneath her roared with excitement upon seeing her, carrying her through the busy city streets.

Her heart jumped in her throat, and it was a nice feeling, the steady rise and fall that carried her across the bridge, over the water.

She wondered if Asami would be just as excited to see her.

 

3.

"Korra!"

A wild grin flared across Bolin's face, his booming voice uplifted by the crowd, all of downtown pausing their daily afternoon routines to point towards the sky and call out for the shadow swerving around the skyscrapers and protruding spirit vines entangled around the metropolis.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's the Avatar!"

"There's Korra!"

"Avatar Korra!"

Squinting through the sun's glare, emerald eyes tracked the Avatar's path towards the bridge, across Yue Bay, over the docks and warehouses before her shadow was swallowed up by the city. Bolin chuckled at how excited Pabu clearly was, the fire ferret's tongue flicking against his ear in rapid succession, chattering about Korra in his melodic language of chirps and soft cooing.

"I know, buddy, I'm happy she's home too." Bolin resumed walking towards the train station, his fire ferret settled around his neck and shoulders in place of a scarf.

Things had really calmed down for Team Avatar since Kuvira's attack on the city two years ago. Korra and Asami had returned from their Spirit World adventure in a weird mood, both their smiles strained, and avoiding the other's gaze.

Bolin had offered himself as a shoulder to cry on, for both ladies, figuring that either one or both had encountered a dead friend or family member, most likely Hiroshi Sato, but Korra had dismissed the offer with an awkward laugh and friendly punch on the shoulder. Asami had kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair, telling him not to worry, she was fine.

Then, Korra left on her never-ending world tour, stopping by in Republic City every so often as a respite from her official Avatar duties. Usually she radioed Bolin from Air Temple Island that she was back but this wasn't the first time he'd discovered her presence through more indirect means. He didn't hold it against her, she was busy, they all were, what was important was that they made time for each other when they could.

Turning a corner, Bolin was forced to inhale the exhaust fumes of a slowly chugging trolley car, thick black smoke fanning through the air, a nauseating brimstone stench clinging to his sweaty clothes, his muscles sore from morning lavabending training. Pabu chittered in his ear before licking the sweat from his brow and brushing his paw against Bolin's eyes, trying to rub out any specks of debris.

"Hey, Bolin!"

His vision momentarily impaired, Bolin nevertheless recognized the man slinking just beside him. His voice usually contributed to a painful twist in his gut.

"Hey, Shady Shin." Pabu scrambled atop his head and growled as best a fire ferret could, digging his claws into Bolin's scalp. "Ouch, ease up, buddy."

"Got a minute for an old friend?" Shady Shin looked the same as ever, a slow spreading grin and an easy gait; like a shark gliding beside the shoreline, its belly scraping against the soft sand.

"Uh, actually I'm kinda late for a meeting with - "

"The Avatar?"

Bolin took note of the calculating gleam in the older man's eyes, and the eagerness of his tone. "Nope."

"Ah, well, where you headed?"

"The former Fire Nation councilwoman asked me to meet her at City Hall." Bolin gave a half shrug at Shady Shin's quirked eyebrow. "Not sure why."

The gang member let out a low whistle. "You've come a long way from that skinny little orphan boy I saved from the streets, kiddo."

"Well, I've saved the world a few times, dated a psychotic princess, mastered a rare form of earthbending even my potential grandmother-in-law hasn't accomplished,  _aaaand_  I'm known far and wide as both a pro-bending champion and the world's first ever mover star…" Bolin cracked his knuckles and grinned up at Pabu. "... _buuuut_  I'm still the same modest, humble boy I've always been, Shin."

Shady Shin clapped him on the back, openly amused by Bolin's list of accomplishments. "Why be modest? I always saw great things in you, kid! It's precisely why I've been wanting to talk. I got a little proposition."

They crossed the street together without glancing up at the light, carriages and satomobiles swerving out of their way as they chatted. Shady Shin's arm was slung across Bolin's shoulders, ignoring the hissing fire ferret still perched atop his master's head.

"I hear your girl's been knocking doors down, asking questions about some old Agni Kai guys."

"My girl?" Bolin's forehead creased. "Opal?"

"Nah, man, the Avatar. I hear she's been roughing up a whole bunch of them, trying to shake them for information about something that happened almost… twenty years ago."

"Twenty years… wait, when did this happen? Korra just got into town."

They rounded another corner, City Hall emerging into view from the other side of the park, the marble statue of his best friend gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Shady Shin cocked his head to one side, his lips thinning into a speculative frown. "That's what most of the public believes but not what I hear underground. She's been asking questions for a couple days now."

Bolin blinked at him, and took a breath, intending to argue the point, but at the last second let it go. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because twenty years ago the Triple Threats were just starting out, trying to make a name for ourselves. A lot of that had to do with forming relationships with the other gangs, and trying to tempt some of their members to our side. You know I've always had a thing for names, Bolin, and I never forget a face."

"You know who Korra's looking for?"

Shady Shin shook his head. "I haven't heard enough to guess who she's looking for specifically, but I  _do_  remember the entire roster of Agni Kai guys from since I was a kid. Well, the important ones at least.  _You_  tell the Avatar that Shady Shin is more than willing to help her out…  _if_  she gives me my bending back."

They paused at the entrance to the park. Not entirely unsympathetically, Bolin shrugged off Shady Shin's arm and took a step back, Pabu crawling off his head and perching on his shoulder. "I'll pass along your message, but I don't think she'll go for it. No offense, but Korra has more important things to do than help a bunch of mobsters."

"Well, that brings us to my  _other_  little proposition." Blue eyes flashed brighter in his eagerness to win Bolin over. "Between you and me, some of us Triple Threats are thinking of going on the straight and narrow. Most of us never  _wanted_  to be criminals. We just wanted protection, a family we could actually count on, and just enough  _power_  between us so no one could… well, you know all the reasons  _you_  joined us too."

"Mako and I didn't have a choice." Bolin protested, green eyes widening in slight distress, his voice slightly shrill.

"C'mon, Bolin, you're not a little kid anymore. Everyone has a choice. You and your brother made the right one. What do you think would have happened to you guys if the Threats hadn't taken you in?"

Pabu chittered out an angry response, but Bolin only sighed, not answering. Logically, he knew the Triple Threats had only ever exploited his and Mako's talents, but he still couldn't help feeling indebted.

"What we did for you kids? We wanna do for our territory. Protect it, you know? Patrol the streets and make sure everyone's getting along."

"Um, isn't that what the police are for?"

"The police don't care about the little man. They protect  _these_  kind of people." Shin waved his hand at the pedestrians flowing in and out of the park; young couples pushing strollers, businessmen whistling for a cab, giggling private-schoolchildren playing tag, Fire sages greeting one another and smoking pipes, the sunshine gleaming in their glossy hair and well pressed robes.

"Okay, but the triads  _extort_  - "

"On my mother's watery grave, I swear that's nearly done and over with."

"How are you guys gonna profit from not stealing?"

"We've made a few investments that ought to tide us over. Bottom line, we want to help the community, protect our territory, and a powerful lavabender would be a great asset to the team!"

Bolin offered a half smile in response, but shook his head. "I'm glad you guys are trying to be better, but you know I can't join you."

"Why not?" Shady Shin ran his eyes up and down the younger man, a sensation that always left Bolin feeling as if he'd just been exposed and dissected. "I couldn't help noticing that in your list of accomplishments, they all take place in the past. What's keeping you busy these days, Bolin?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I'm - I - sometimes - "

Sometimes he popped by  _Varrick Global Industries_  to hang around his favorite married couple, amused by their dynamic and soaking up the confusing scientific lingo that flowed between them within the lab. Oftentimes he was a prop in their experiments, walking out of the building with a slight limp and electricity still crackling between strands of his hair.

Sometimes he escorted Asami to important functions and fundraisers and high society events. He wasn't really clear on why she could never get an actual date (after all she was awesome and gorgeous and a genius and helped save the city) but was happy to hang out with a friend, especially since Opal was usually off with the airbenders and he had a lot of free nights.

Being close friends with two generous billionaires, and being famous for a variety of feats, made it easy to forget that Bolin was technically almost completely out of money. He was five months behind on rent; a fact that both he and his landlord had only just discovered, now that Mr. Mori was no longer quite as enthralled with Bolin as he was when the mover star first moved into the penthouse apartment.

If it were only a matter of  _just_  getting a job, then he would have returned to the pro-bending arena or accepted Asami's offer of working security at Future Industries or signed the contract pledging himself to more Nuktuk films.

But Bolin wanted a  _true_  purpose in life, something that fulfilled him the way he was when fighting alongside the Avatar or working beneath Kuvira.

"I - I keep busy." Bolin finally spluttered out, struggling with his poker face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

The sun was beginning to drop behind the park, the tree tops illuminated in a bright, orange glow.

Shady Shin lifted his hands in surrender, a small smirk still teasing the thin line of his lips. "Offer's still on the table, Bolin. You'll tell the Avatar what I said, yeah? Whatever information she wants, I got, so long as she gives me back my bending."

 

4.

The sun began to set behind the bridge, casting the ocean in a brilliant hue of gold, the color spilling across shadows of skyscrapers looming above the city.

In preparation for the festival, police officers were being dispatched on the corner of every city block where the parade would soon be passing through. The floats were primed and ready, resting in Avatar Korra Park. Banners were strung up and held suspended above the concrete streets, some featuring the Fire Nation insignia, others depicting the solemn faces of popular Fire Lords or grinning Avatars. Families were camped out on rooftops, warming their hands around fire pits, roasting meat and laughing over stories, droplets of alcohol spraying over the sides of residential buildings.

Asami shoved her fists inside her coat pockets, skin prickling in discomfort as she kept bumping into people while trying to make her way back to the apartment, the city streets thickening with activity and tense anticipation.

While Fire Nation immigrants and descendants had never been explicitly forbidden from celebrating their ethnic heritage, their cultural center had previously always passed on the opportunity to publicly celebrate the beloved Fire Days Festival out of fear that any show of pride would come across as insensitive in the wake of the Hundred Year War.

It was a bit disconcerting for some pedestrians traversing the downtown area to see it taken over by street performers juggling fireballs, a chorus of school children being led in a traditional Fire Nation hymn, boisterous athletes racing around with spirit masks, grown men howling in pain while their friends and families keeled over laughing at the sight of them attempting to win a flaming fire flakes contest.

Ducking a bobbing lantern, the beginnings of a parade march about to take place, Asami neared her apartment building and raised her hand in greeting towards the doorman whose eyes always crinkled up when he smiled.

"Hey, Miss Sato!" He seemed excited about something, straightening his uniform with two quick tugs on the ends of his jacket.

"Bao." She greeted him politely, passing through the door he quickly pushed open for her, taking out her mailbox key and reached in for the stacks of magazines she subscribed to. It was a healthy mix of scientific breakthroughs and revolutionary fashion. Gathering them up in her arms, she was mildly surprised when the doorman abandoned his post to follow her inside, beaming as he got the elevator for her, dragging the gate open and making to step inside with her.

Asami granted him a confused smile. "Ah…?"

"Oh," Bao paused mid-step, still brimming with some excitement. "I thought you might need someone to help you into your apartment. Open the door?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Asami arched a dark brow and waited for the doorman to sheepishly step back, closing the gate and the door to the elevator. She shook her head in bemusement, unsure if that was his weird and out of the blue attempt to hit on her, and punched in the penthouse button.

When the elevator rose to the tenth floor of the skyscraper, the light flooded through the windows carved into the box, the top half of the building providing Asami with a view as she continued to rise. Though she still had the mansion on the outskirts of the city, she found the massive estate far too quiet. She preferred her solitude to be accompanied by the hustle and bustle of the sleepless metropolis. She pressed her forehead against the small oval window, the light of a dying sun combing through her raven hair, she could almost feel the heat seeping across her scalp.

The elevator came to a halt, its passenger gently swaying before her body steadied. Balancing the stack of magazines in one arm, Asami drew open the gate and pushed open the elevator door which opened immediately into the penthouse foyer. Her low heels  _clicked_  on the small marble steps, and the main door  _creaked_  open, more of the dying sunlight spilling into the open suite than the young woman's eyes could briefly handle. There were spots of shadow though, where her gaze jumped to for relief; the tall bonsai trees placed in almost every corner of the apartment, a human figure partially hidden beneath the shade of a large leaf.

Asami didn't think to scream, or run away, or even contemplate fear. There was a spark of indignation, and then a full blown avalanche of rage propelling her forward, the stack of magazines slipping from her arms, each page slapping the floor.

The figure turned, startled by the war cry, and Asami barely had time to register the familiar shade of bright blue eyes before a gust of wind was skirting around her body, and she was lurching forward into nothing but solid wall, the bump of her nose brushing against it when suddenly there was a rock hard arm wrapped around her waistline, and heated breath on the nape of her neck.

" _Sami_ , it's me."

Her body went to war; muscles loosening, going lax in the Avatar's arms, while her heart pounded violently against her chest, breath quickening. When the Avatar seemed to trust she wasn't about to attack, the arms around her waist relented, and Asami turned around.

" _Korra_."

A blindingly white grin shone on the heiress' glittering black gaze, like moonlight scraping the night sky. "Hey."

There was a brief pause, the air between them still. And then they were both colliding in a hug, the shorter Avatar burrowing her face in jasmine scented tresses, inhaling her best friend's comforting fragrance. Asami's arms tightened around Korra's broad shoulders, heart rate accelerating, thudding between her ears and at the base of her throat, she could not imagine Korra would be unable to hear it.

"You're a lot softer than your statue…" Asami mumbled into her friend's neck, cheeks immediately tinting pink when her brain registered the admission.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Asami pulled away, clearing her throat and plastering on a rather watery smile. "It's so good to see you, I thought we were meeting at Narook's though."

Korra followed the young CEO into the kitchen, smiling when Asami gently stepped out of her heels and began to fix them both cups of tea, the height difference between them no longer quite as stark. "Bolin tried to reach you and then asked me to just fly over here, we're postponing until tomorrow."

Occupying herself with the kettle, Asami worked to find legitimate excuses around the kitchen to avoid her friend's eyes. "How disappointing. There's nothing wrong, I hope."

"Just official duties got in the way." Korra waved her hand. "Nothing to worry about."

"Official like… royal?"

Korra hesitated, leaning against the kitchen archway, watching the tall brunette ruminate on which tea bags they ought to indulge. "Yes."

The confirmation was deafening. For a moment, Asami was horrified to feel there were tears on her cheeks… only to exhale in relief when she realized it was just steam from the boiling water. "Well," She said. "That makes sense. I certainly can't blame you for wanting to spend the festival with a  _princess_  of all things."

Korra released a breath tinged with laughter. "Sami, you're one of the richest people in the world, and I'm the freakin' Avatar. Royal titles don't impress me much."

"A pretty face does." Asami muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." The kettle shook, carved into the shape of a dragon, steam shooting out through the nostrils. Asami bent down and blew out the flames.

They relocated deeper into the apartment, where the large windows looked out onto the darkening skyline of Republic City. Each room in the suite was separated by fusuma, the wooden doors sliding open to allow the air to flow. Asami and Korra sat opposite one another on the floor pillows, their side profiles illuminated by the dying sun bleeding into the room.

They fell quiet for a few moments, save for the gentle drill of Asami's nails against the side of her teacup. She watched the Avatar sip from her own, always averting her gaze when Korra looked up over the rim.

An exaggerated  _mmmmm-hmmmmm_  finally broke the silence, Korra draining her tea much too quickly, cheeks puffing out as she filled her face with it. A decidedly unladylike snort exited Asami's nostrils.

"Whuh?" Korra's voice was a little muffled, literally trying to talk around the liquid sloshing around her tongue. "S'good!"

"I see that." Asami hadn't realized her shoulders were raised so high, until they were relaxing, slumping down to a natural level.

"You make really good tea. I've always thought so."

"I don't think anyone else appreciates my brew quite as much as you. Consequently, no one is in as much danger of choking."

"I am  _not_  going to choke." Korra stubbornly took a larger gulp of the slightly bitter concoction.

"What will the gossip rags say when they hear the avatar found comatose in my apartment, brought down by a lungful of tea. Oh, come here." Asami set her cup down and crawled forward, green eyes the same shade as the tea leaf clinging to the bottom of her friend's pouty bottom lip.

Korra's bright blue eyes caught her own just as Asami's thumb brushed against the parted mouth, gently wiping the leaf from her friend's sweet stained lip. "The headlines would read Miss Sato is a hero."

A tiny shiver ran down Asami's back at the use of her surname. She'd never been quite sure if Korra understood what hearing that did to her. She thought she hid her reactions quite well. "For having you collapse on my floor?"

"For bringing me back." Korra's eye contact was steadfast, like the roll of an ocean wave steadily crawling towards the beach. "You do know how to resuscitate, don't you?"

It felt like the room was collectively holding its breath. Asami's lashes fluttered as the Avatar leaned in closer, their noses gently bumping against one another. In the distance, musicians hired for the festival were starting their preliminary notes. Plucked strings and trilling songstresses stretching syllables that haunted the air, lingering in the dying light. It felt like a spell had been cast. Webbed traps binding the city in magic; silk chains wrapped them in music. It spilled into the apartment suite, it splashed against their dark hair and burning bright eyes.

Korra leaned forward, crossed legs unfurling, and made to close that last inch of distance between them. But the weight of small hands gave her pause, Asami pressing against her shoulders and leaning away from her in the space of a silent note.

"What would your princess think?" The heiress cracked a smile, trying to appear playful, but the words were as slightly bitter as the taste of her tea.

Korra fell back on her bottom, the spell broken. "She's not  _my_  - "

"The festival is almost starting. You ought not be late." Asami rose from the floor, cheeks tinted pink, like the blush of a rose. "She doesn't seem like a girl that likes to be kept waiting."

The Avatar rose with her, raising a hand to try and touch the taller woman's shoulder. "Asami, she and I - "

"Korra, it's fine!" There was a whip of lengthy, ink black locks as the inventor strode towards the balcony, inhaling the air, scented now with the fried delicacies wafting up from the food carts rolling through the darkening streets. Floating lanterns had been set loose throughout the districts, and were bobbing in the air. One of them was rising the length of her apartment building, slowly gliding towards the sky, its amber luminescence catching them in the act.

Asami turned its back to it, biting her lip as she looked upon her friend, blue eyes stricken with a mixture of emotions she couldn't unpack. "You don't owe me an explanation."

Pausing, Korra deliberated on that as she entered the balcony as well, chewing on her own lip. "You're right," Her agreement was slow, chin pointing upwards. "You're the one who ended things, after all."

"Yes, I did." Asami's hands curled around the balcony edge behind her.

Korra sucked in her breath, chest puffing up beneath her tribal garments. "Is that why you're so bothered? Can't believe a  _princess_  would want to slum around with the likes of me?"

"You know I don't think that." She watched Korra grab for her staff which was leaning against the wall.

"Whatever, I have to go." With a  _snap_  of her wrist, the blue wings of her gliding staff were erect. Korra hopped up onto the ledge. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Korra, wait - " Asami's fingers brushed against the heavy skin of the tribal trousers, but the Avatar was already diving off the balcony, the elements sweeping her up and pushing her forward. A deep, long dive into the darkness and narrow gaps of the glittering metropolis. A dark silhouette illuminated by flashes of amber lighting, the bobbing lanterns catching her in mid-flight, the roar of the crowd merging into the streets rising and falling depending on where they caught sight of the soaring guardian.

Asami was left alone on the balcony, her fingers still warm from where she'd made contact.


	2. Conversations over Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a good time to review the rating of this fic.

1.

 

The beginnings of the fire festival had yet to reach the Little Water Tribe neighborhood, its trajectory seeming to skirt around the boundaries of its dimly lit alleyways and decorations that were defiantly blue, clearly visible despite the blackening sky.

 

Dropping in from above landed Korra, the shingles of the restaurant’s roof rattling beneath her solid weight. Startled by her appearance, an elephant rat swiftly bolted along the gutters, its tiny feet echoing in the metal passageway. Korra slid off the roof and landed in a small puddle in the alley. Before she even ducked beneath the door curtain, she was greeted by the warm sound of patrons, the delicious smoky flavor of noodles, their scent hanging heavy in the air, and a figure shooting out of the private lounge in the back, the Avatar’s name hollered out in excitement.

 

“KORRA!” The young lavabender grabbed her in a bear hug before she could even think of dodging away, his bulky frame locking her in a beaming bundle of joy.

 

“Hey, Bolin.” Korra coughed out, her feet lifting several feet off the ground, arms locked at her sides. Amusement at seeing the Avatar swung around so easily by an overgrown polar bear puppy of a man spread through the crowd.

 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you!” He finally set her down, only to immediately swing his arm around her, landing heavily on her shoulder. “You really need to stop disappearing on me, girlfriend!”

 

What used to be a reserved private lounge for Tahno and his gaggle of admirers was now the go-to meeting place for Team Avatar. Plenty of his portraits and signed posters still hung on the walls, but were now accompanied by a framed picture of the Fire Ferrets and on one of the shelves above their heads sat a plush doll that greatly resembled a chubby Pabu. Its inspiration was currently in the midst of slurping up his master’s briefly abandoned noodles, rearing his head up briefly to chirp a greeting at Korra before ducking his head down again.

 

Sliding into the booth, Korra tried to let her interaction with Asami crumble beneath the positive vibes brimming around the youngest member of the group. “I’ve missed you, Bolin. Tell me everything, catch me up.” They actually had much more important matters to discuss, and very little time to do so before she had to return to the princess, but she didn’t want to have to repeat herself all over again when Mako arrived.

 

Happily launching into a long winded anecdote, arms chopping at the air in overexcitement, Bolin actually managed to succeed in diverting her attention for several minutes until her noodles were served. Watching her take several eager slurps of the authentic grub, Bolin’s lime green eyes gradually softened.

 

“So, a _weird_ thing happened earlier today. Korra, how long have you been in the city?”

 

Caught in mid slurp, Korra paused for a moment, gaze snapping up to meet his. The seaweed noodles slithered into her mouth, cheeks bulging with a web of sticky food. “Ah,” Korra gulped the noodles down, air flowing into her lungs once again. “I told you when I got back.”

 

Bolin scratched the bottom of his chin, nodding slowly. “You remember Shady Shin? He seemed to think that you’ve been here a little longer than that. He told me you’ve been roughing up members of the Agni Kai Triad, and that you’re looking for someone.” He waited for her to interject and correct him, but when she merely lowered her chopsticks and just looked at him, he continued on. “He wanted me to tell you that he can help identify whomever it is, if you give back his bending. Korra, who _are_ you looking for?”

 

She wiped her mouth on the cloth napkin, dropping it on the table. “It’s… actually something I wanted to talk with you and Mako about.”

 

“What did you want to talk to us about?" Dressed in full police uniform, Mako stepped into the private booth, the smallest suggestion of a smile on his thin lips when he made eye contact with the Avatar. “Hey, Korra.”

 

“Hey, Mako.” She pushed back her seat and rose to greet him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, briefly settling her cheek against his chest. His chin rested atop her head, a moment of tenderness and that constant tension which shot through them both whenever they were in the same room together.

 

“What?” Bolin spread his arms, remaining seated at the table. “I don’t get any love?”

 

Laughing, the two of them broke apart, Mako reaching down to ruffle his baby brother’s hair before sitting down beside him. “Sorry I’m late, Princess Rina was pretty demanding.”

 

“Yeah, she’s like that.” Korra smiled, shaking her head. “And you’re not late, I was just about to tell - ”

 

“Wait,” Bolin interrupted. “Shouldn’t we wait for Asami?”

 

“Yeah, where is Asami? She’s never late.”

 

“I… kind of told her we weren’t meeting…” Korra blew out a loud breath, shoulders slumping under their disbelieving gaze. “Things haven’t been so great between us.”

 

The two brothers shared a slow look, lime green and amber eyes sliding over to one another.

 

“Nooooo…” Bolin affected an expression of surprise. “I would have never…”

 

“We’ve been wondering about that for awhile.” Mako cut in, eyebrows drawn down. “You two have been off for a couple of years now.”

 

“It’s been that obvious?” Korra’s shoulders slumped even further.

 

“No, no, no,” Bolin waved his hands back and forth, then paused, an awkward smile spreading. “Well, yeah.” He slapped his brother on the back. “Mako here thought you two were still hung up on him.”

 

“No I didn’t!” Mako yelped, eyes widening. “Um, but are you?”

 

Korra just gave him a look.

 

“Okay, okay, fine… but if it’s not about me - ”

 

Bolin leaned forward into the table, equally curious. “Then what happened between you two?”

 

2.

 

Air Temple Island was always noise. Always wind. The faint echo of chimes. The ocean crashing against the massive slope of rocky cliffs. The soft breaths of airbender children sweeping through the dark halls, inhaled and exhaled by the wooden walls. Always there were the sure footsteps of White Lotus guards prowling the island perimeter, a constant shift of security.

 

Korra laid awake, listening to it all. Making a game out of hearing and guessing what the sound belonged to. Ragged breaths and the heavy, lumbering _thump_ of a galloping creature - must be Naga on the hunt. The low, melodic hum skirting around corners of the temple - Ikki or Meelo sneaking out of bed for a midnight snack.

 

The slow _creak_ of her own wooden door sliding open, permitting a shadow to slide into her room. Korra didn’t have to open her eyes to know it was Asami quietly kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her jacket.

 

“Let me help,” Korra watched her friend’s shadow startle at the sound of her voice as she pushed herself up in bed, working to scoot her limp lower limbs a few inches up.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Asami shrugged off her jacket, and perched herself on the edge of the bed, the slope of her spine presented to the Avatar. “You need your rest.”

 

“All I do is rest.” The shiny metal of her friend’s zipper was pinched between Korra’s thumb and forefinger. She teased it down the length of Asami’s back, watching as the velvet dress parted and peeled away, revealing the smooth, unblemished skin. Moonlight spilled into the private quarters, its color distorted by the blue ocean, causing the heiress’ creamy flesh to emanate an ethereal hue.

 

Korra’s fingertips couldn’t avoid grazing Asami’s hips, nor could her ears fail to detect her friend’s soft hitch of breath. “I didn’t nick you, did I?”

 

“No, no.” Asami hurriedly replied, reaching up to pull down the top of her dress, bare breasts facing the open window, greeted by the salt soaked breeze skimming the ocean, kissing her nipples. “Thank you.”

 

Pushing off the bed, she finished undressing in the moonlight, the dark outline of her hourglass figure dancing on the walls. Korra watched the shadows flicker like black flames licking at her vision.

 

“Since you’re up already,” Asami pulled on a simple white nightgown, crimson thread outlining the edges. “Should we do your exercises?”

 

“Only if you don't mind.”

 

“Korra, of course I don't.”

 

There were two twin beds squeezed into the room, expensive luggage overflowing with even more expensive clothing. More and more often, Asami was staying over, despite her responsibilities as CEO of Future Industries. Despite the fact she belonged with machines, with oil smudges staining her porcelain cheeks, with her hair tied back and her torso submerged beneath the grunt and groan of engines. Korra missed seeing her like that, felt guilty for tugging her away.

 

Untucking the blankets, Asami pulled open the covers to reveal the Avatar’s bare legs. Dark like cacoa powder. In stark contrast to the white boy shorts and cropped tank top which didn’t even cover Korra’s midriff. For a moment, Asami could only stare. The muscles in her best friend’s abdomen tensed and relaxed beneath her unflinching gaze. They were well defined ridges encircling the soft, brown cream of unblemished skin, a gentle swell dipping down into the Avatar’s adorable belly button.

 

Asami sat on the edge of the bed again, returning her focus to the task at hand. On Korra’s bedside table sat a bottle of lotion the raven haired mechanic rubbed into her legs at least twice a day, sometimes more if Katara’s healing took a particularly exhaustive toll. Pumping the lotion out now, Asami lathered her hands with the cool cream, a wet _smack_ of her palms echoing off the quiet walls.

 

Beginning from the bottom, Asami started massaging the soles of her friend’s bare feet, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent a light giggle at the way Korra’s eyes always drew towards the ceiling in embarrassment.

 

“ _Mm!_ ” Korra jerked a little when her toes _cracked_ beneath the pressure of her best friend’s hands, the release of tension allowing room for pinpricks of pleasure. Asami was an accomplished mechanic, skilled martial arts fighter, one of the most beautiful women in the city, CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world… and here she was tending to Korra’s _feet_ like a common servant. It was… it felt wrong. It felt… it actually felt _really_ good, especially when Asami dug her knuckles nice and… deep… into the joint atop her foot. But wrong. Very wrong.

 

“How does that feel?” The texture of Asami’s voice had changed. There was smoke in it now, deepening the sound.

 

 _Good. Wrong._ “Okay.”

 

Korra had to bite her lip to keep from making too many sounds as Asami’s smooth palms slid from her feet to the swell of her calves. Kneading the muscles into dough. She could feel her own heartbeat in her belly; blood vessels swelling and racing with burgeoning excitement. Despite her best efforts, soft puffs of breath were escaping her, lips parting as the touch hardened, dark skin melting like chocolate beneath the heat of her best friend’s aggressive fingers.

 

The lotion seeped over her skin, moisture soothing away the ashen texture which had begun to cling to Korra. It lapped at the shore of her inner thighs, Asami shying away from the cotton edge of her boy shorts, fingertips dancing along the perimeter. “Is there, um,” Asami cleared her throat,  “any soreness here?”

 

Korra continued to stare up at the ceiling, blowing out her breath and nodding once.

 

The mechanic’s fingertips skirted beneath the flutter of fabric, teasing the Avatar’s inner thighs. “Here?”

 

Korra nodded again.

 

Ocean waves sounded louder. A crescendo of rock and water colliding in an arena made of sand and moonlight. The silken fabric of Asami’s nightgown twisted around her hips as she adjusted herself on the bed, half crawling atop the Avatar, one hand gently slipping further than the other.

 

“Wait - ” Korra startled as she felt her boy shorts slip off, Asami gently maneuvering them over the curve of her bottom.

 

Asami stopped immediately. “I’m sorry, I thought - ”

 

“No, just - you can keep them on, I - ” Even in the darkness, even with her dark skin, Asami could see the pronounced cheekbones blaze with heat. “I’ll just keep them on.”

 

“Oh, but, _why_?” Asami tried very hard not to whine out the last syllable, but it escaped her anyway.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

What this was, what they did - it surged through them like the tide, receding gently by morning. They never talked about it, and even now, dressed in sleek shadows, Asami knew she was breaking an unspoken rule by probing too much, but she couldn’t help it. Not once had Korra allowed the mechanic to really _see_ her, unveil all the hidden secrets tucked away beneath folds of fiery pink and wet heat.

 

Instead of answering, Korra sat up a little more, the passivity melting away as she grew closer to the woman leaning over. Their lengthy hair, shades of raven black and chocolate brown, spilled over the pillows. The Avatar reached up and pulled Asami down closer to her, closing her eyes while meeting the older girl’s lips with her own, kissing sweetly.

 

“ _Korramph_ ,” Asami tried to break it off, but her resolve was scraped away by the gentle _scratch_ of the Avatar’s nails over the curve of her scalp, ink black strands wound around the knuckles, tugging her back down again until their mouths collided with more force than before.

 

The heiress melted into her best friend’s mouth, the rest of her body following suit, sinking into the unexpected warmth of the water tribe girl. Their breasts slowly rolled against one another, separated by a sheer nightgown and cotton top, Asami’s thighs parted just enough for her to straddle her center against her friend’s. Leaving the boy shorts on as requested, Asami let her palm linger on the gentle swell of the Avatar’s tummy, stroking it and smirking just a little at the way it made Korra sigh into the heat of her mouth.

 

Korra’s fingers fell from the raven silk tresses, both hands reaching around to grab a fistful of her best friend’s apple bottom, squeezing hard, causing Asami to yelp, the sound muffled against the Avatar’s mouth. Almost afraid she took it too far, Korra relaxed at the surge of moisture now grinding down onto the center of her thigh. Rolling the flesh of her friend’s ass beneath her palms, Korra encouraged the rocking motion, neck straining to keep up with the increasingly eager plunder of her own mouth.

 

Tiny sounds danced across the edges of their shared room, the Avatar’s private quarters. Dots of perspiration were building on the nape of Asami’s neck, heat flaring in the pit of her belly as if she were in the midst of discovering she was a firebender. Her cheeks were flushed, partially from the torturously slow crawl towards her climax, and partially from the audible _squelch_ of her pussy riding the Avatar’s thigh. Made especially smooth by the lotion, they slid together so easily.

 

“ _Hah_ ,” Korra broke the kiss with a soft gasp as Asami dipped into her pajama shorts once more, two fingers gently pressing against her entrance. The tiny forest of black curls parted beneath the questing touch, damp with anticipation.

 

Asami longed to slip inside, snug beneath the crush of soaked walls and trembling nerve endings. Instead, the night seeped into the same aching routine. Her fingers turned, knuckles gently rubbing against the hardened nub of the Avatar’s clitoris. Together, they bucked against one another, Asami falling forward a little more to plant her crimson mouth on the creamy expanse of her best friend’s neck, latching onto a sweetly pulsating vein.

 

“ _Sami_ ,” Korra groaned at the sharp _prick_ of teeth sinking into her flesh, neck throbbing on the threshold of pain and pleasure.

 

Oceanic echoes in their ears drowning out their own soft cries, Asami’s fingers soaked with arousal, her own thighs slick with rivulets of beauty, their mouths found one another in the darkness again. Their climaxes were small, simultaneous jolts of broken tension, fissures allowing white hot eruptions. Just enough for their minds to _buzz_ and _crackle_ with blinding spots of pleasure.

 

Too hot, too constrained in the sheer nightgown, Asami rather inelegantly collapsed atop the Avatar, panting into the hollow of the dark skinned neck. Hand trapped between the press of Korra’s thighs, blanketed by the soaked cotton shorts, she caught her breath above the slightly younger teenager. Beneath her cheek, Korra’s generous chest rose and fell, cradling her head, lengthy black strands slipping into the parting of the Avatar’s impressive cleavage.

 

Equally overheated, Korra made no move to push Asami away, her eyes feeling abruptly heavy, belly warm with something other than food, other than arousal. “ _That was…_ ”

 

Asami turned her cheek, slinking down in the bed like a lithe snake, burying her shy smile in her best friend’s belly. “ _Yeah?_ ” Her tongue brushed against the rim of the belly button, a phantom tease that caused Korra’s lashes to flutter.

 

A smile tilting the corners of her own lips, Korra turned and buried her own blushing face in the pillows. Her cheeks burned even more when she felt more than heard Asami chuckle against her skin.

 

Mercifully choosing not to tease her, Asami only crawled back up the length of the bed and snuggled up to the Avatar, front pressing against Korra’s healing spine. Hidden beneath the shirt still lingered hints of the extensive damage caused by the Zaheer and the Red Lotus. But they were fading.

 

Placing her hands above the arms wrapping around her tummy, Korra relaxed even further into the warm embrace. She felt Asami’s breath on her ear, on her neck, painting the tiny bite mark branding her. Claiming her.

 

Under the cover of night, the two of them bathed in moonlight, it didn’t scare her.

 

But, inevitably, the sun had to rise.

 

Asami knew something had changed when she awoke to Korra grunting in determination, lifting herself up out of bed, airbending her weak legs and the rest of her body into the wheelchair across the room.

 

More than just the silently agreed upon amnesia they partook during daylight, something was different. The blankets drawn up to her chest, Asami watched and waited for whatever it was the Avatar was going to say.

 

Korra felt her stare, and looked up, trying and failing to offer up an impassive expression. “I think that, I’m going to visit my folks. At the south pole.”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

“I’d love that, but… this is something I need to do on my own.” Korra wet her lips, her friend’s bright green eyes longingly following the motion. “It won’t be for long.”

 

They hugged goodbye. They didn’t kiss. They packed up her belongings. They didn’t cry. They waved to each other, Korra’s boat sailing towards the orange hued horizon, Naga’s tongue wagging in the air, delighted to be going home with Korra, and Asami had never been so intensely envious of an animal before in her life.

 

 _It won’t be for long,_ Asami told herself. _It won’t be for long._

 

3.

 

Korra paused in the telling, anxiety stewing the longer Mako stared at her with his bugged out eyes. She was legitimately worried they might pop out of their sockets out of sheer horror. “Mako, are you…?”

 

Jabbed in the gut by his little brother, Mako coughed back into consciousness, his noodles splashing against the rim of his bowl. “Yes, yes, fine! Con - continue.”

 

“Okay, well, like I was saying, we were sort of together, but not really. I was just so messed up in the head about Zaheer, about everything before him. Losing my bending to Amon, and then losing my connection to my past lives, and it was all just hitting me over and over again. I didn’t really know what I felt about Asami, I was worried that I was kind of using her to feel better, and I really didn’t want to do that. So, I had to leave. Not just because of her, but it was a factor.”

 

“So, _is_ that what it was?” Mako asked.

 

Korra hesitated, shaking her head. “No, the moment I left, I knew how much I missed her. Every day I missed her. I knew it was real, what I felt. But I also knew that I was still too messed up to… to burden her with everything I was going through. I knew she’d let me, and I just didn’t want to come back until I knew I could give her the best of me.”

 

Bolin made an _awww_ sound, and Korra blushed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Anyway, I came back, as you know, we beat Kuvira, and then at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, finally me and Asami had some alone time…”

 

4.

 

_Sounds perfect._

 

The energy of the portal swallowed them up. Asami could feel the particles of her body freezing up and then tugging away. She might have been ripped apart were it not for Korra’s hands in her own. Were it not for their locked gazes, pools of blue flooding her vision.

 

Asami’s small smile spread into a full blown beam of light when their eyes broke away to behold the splendor of the Spirit World. Hands still clasped, Asami followed after her best friend deeper into a field of flowers, their color exhibiting a brilliant, immortal hue.

 

Her grip on Korra’s fingers tightened, the world changing color, mountains alternatingly shrinking and growing in distance whenever Asami turned to look around her as they walked through the tall blades of emerald grass and spectacularly violet flowers. Her legs were a little shaky as they walked, the ground feeling as if it were sloping downward even though the field looked flat.

 

“Too much for you, heiress?” Korra’s voice almost sounded as if it was coming from far away, a teasing breeze skirting across the length of her arms, but the grip on her hand was still warm and firm.

 

Asami steadied her breathing and made herself look away from the shifting landscapes and fluttering spirits which were winking down at them from the purple hued sky. She found Korra’s eyes again, her challenging smirk, the warmth of concern which hid beneath it. “Don’t bet on it, Avatar.”

 

The ground steadied. And they took off. Korra leading her into a wild adventure of shadow forests and crystal blue lagoons, straddling the backs of dragons and diving off the shoulders of giant rock monsters. The days passed differently. The sun rising and setting on its own whim.

 

Or, perhaps, the whim of the Avatar. Asami had begun to notice little changes in the weather and shifting landscape would sometimes respond directly to Korra’s mood.

 

At dusk (ushered in by the Avatar’s first yawn), they camped out on the grass, emerald blades flattened beneath their bodies like a quilt. They fell asleep with their fingers entwined, but their bodies a modest distance away.

 

Asami woke at the dawning light, a sprinkle of rain water tapping at her eyelids, catching on her ink black lashes. Rolling over onto her side, she smiled at the sight of her best friend snoring into the grass, curled up in the fetal position. “Korra,” She whispered, crawling a little closer, pressing a tiny kiss on the corner of her best friend’s mouth. “Wake up.”

 

“Nnnhhh, five more mins…”

 

Asami used the ends of her hair to tickle the younger girl’s cheek, giggling at the way the almighty Avatar whined in her sleep. “Come on, I need breakfast.”

 

“Need to get outta my face…”

 

“What was that?” Asami’s tongue practically dripped with honey, the sweetness like a shock to the Avatar’s system, alerting her to the present danger.

 

“Ugh, nothing…” Korra groaned, sitting up and waking more fully. “Let’s get you some food, Miss Sato.”

 

“There’s a good girl.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra groused, but inside she was glowing from the teasing praise.

 

The only fish available were spirits, which probably weren’t any good for the digestive system. Their entire vacation was going to have to consist of a vegan diet, unless they happened to run into Iroh with his seemingly endless assortment of cakes. In the meantime, Korra led Asami towards the bank of a river which led through the mountain pass of Hai-Riyo Peak, skirting the curved edge of the Realm of Koh, all the way to the Spirit Oasis.

 

“Aren’t we headed for the forest?” Asami paused in mid-step, watching Korra strip off her tribal clothing.There were berry bushes in the forest, the flavors spurting in their mouths, and fruit hung low from the trees, fat mangos and coconuts and bright red apples with juice already leaking out.

 

But today, Korra had led them towards the shallow end of the river which coiled through the area. The water lapped at the dirt and rocks and Korra’s bare feet, her toes clawing at the cool soil. She stood there in just her underwrap and boy shorts, the white material as bright as her smile, seeming even brighter in contrast to the rich brown hue of her skin. “Let’s eat something a little different today.”

 

Asami took her time stripping off her own clothing, turning away from Korra to undo the buttons of her jacket. The spirit world was cold this morning, and she’d thrown it over a simple black blouse. She shed that too, and her skirt, the leggings beneath it, cheeks tinging pink when she turned back to face the Avatar.

 

She could tell exactly what Korra was thinking, when her blue eyes crawled from the apex of her thighs, protected by bright blue panties that matched perfectly with the Avatar’s hungry gaze, over the the swell of her tummy, inhaling and exhaling beneath the slow crawl, towards Asami’s soft breasts that were trying not to move so obviously, enclosed in an identically shaded blue bra with water tribe designs crawling around the edges.

 

The days had been dizzying and wonderful so far, with a private tour of the Spirit World led by the Avatar. If that was all it was going to be, Asami would treasure it for always. Every night, when they laid down to sleep, fingers tangled in each other, she coached herself to just be content with what she had… whatever it was that they had.

 

But, with the way Korra was looking at her now, Asami dared to hope for more.

 

“What was it you wanted to eat?” Asami teased, stepping into the shallow river, cold sweeping across her ankles.

 

Korra blinked up at her for several seconds, dumbfounded, before reeling back with an - “Oh - uh - right.”

 

The Avatar crouched down in the river, splaying her fingers on the shallow road of rich brown dirt, pebbles that shone like opaque jewels, and rushing water glistening in the morning light, as if stars had fallen into the shallow tide. A trail of pure, blinding energy spread from her fingertips towards the direction of the river, rounding the bend and travelling further beyond it. Asami watched patiently, hands clasped behind her back, biting down on her bottom lip when Korra’s eyes opened to reveal her pupils had gone a bright white.

 

 _Fuck, that’s hot_. Asami’s mind took a sharp, dirty turn, a vision of Korra on top of her, wind blowing through her short hair, white eyes crackling with energy boring down on her body.

 

She thought she heard a whisper of agreement, but when she turned around there was nobody there. And when Korra stood up again and took her hand, dragging her along, she forgot all about it.

 

As the river continued, the water gradually deepened, sloshing up their ankles, rising the length of their calves. The grassy bank grew higher and higher on both sides, so that only the surrounding mountains were visible from their vantage point, and the occasional spirit flying above their heads.

 

“Where are you taking me, exactly?” Asami’s excitement was beginning to dim as they continued on. She’d grown up accustomed to breakfast being served to her in bed should she wish it, and though she wasn’t against roughing it when she _had_ to, this was supposed to be a _vacation_. And she was hungry.

 

“You’ll see.” Korra shot her a grin over the shoulder.

 

Finally, after what felt like an hour’s trek through the river, the rushing water sloshing against their thighs and causing them to routinely bump against one another (neither of them complaining) Korra finally stopped. “Wait here.”

 

“What? Where are you - ?”

 

A gigantic splash interrupted her query, Korra diving headfirst into the river. Asami flinched when she felt something crawling around her feet, but it was just Korra’s fingertips dancing through the dirt. One hand settled on her cocked hip, Asami watched the Avatar’s shadow swim around her ankles, her arms moving wildly to combat the current trying to sweep her away.

 

A few minutes later, Korra surfaced with a loud gasp, sopping wet and laughing as the current caught her around the middle and tried to pull her along. Asami’s arms shot forward and grabbed her, waiting for the younger woman’s legs to steady. “What was that all about?”

 

“Breakfast.” Korra beamed, shoving two clumps of seaweed in Asami’s face, the limp plants yanked from their underwater roots.

 

Asami’s nose wrinkled up. “How… appetizing.”

 

It actually - surprisingly - was appetizing. Korra directed them both out of the river and onto the grassy bank. Sitting cross legged across from one another, the Avatar arranged a series of pebbles and stones while Asami made a rack out of sticks bound by knots of grass. Settling the clumps of seaweed on the rack, Korra lit her fingers and started cooking the plants.

 

“Oh my god,” Asami moaned around the crunchy treat settled on her tongue, its flavor smoky like some sort of meat.

 

“I know, right!” Korra looked beside herself with happiness that Asami was pleased with their breakfast. “Better than any water tribe grub even.”

 

6.

 

“Seriously?” Bolin broke in, pouting around his noodles, a sliver hanging out the corner of his mouth. “You didn’t happen to bring any back did you?”

 

“Don’t think that’s the point of the story, Bo.” Mako rolled his eyes. “Go on, Korra.”

 

7.

 

Their bellies full, mouth sparkling with flavor, Korra and Asami sat on the edge of the river bank, their feet flirting in the water. Every so often, Asami would call out a shape, and Korra would do her best to draw it with water, a chorus of butterfly flowers chirping out their scores.

 

“Oh come on,” Korra groaned above her friend’s giggles. “That was worth an eight at least!”

 

“I thought it was perfect,” Asami scooted over a little closer, and pressed her lips against the bump of her best friend’s nose, delighted to see rich brown skin combust into a rainbow made of pink and red hues.

 

“Asami, I…”

 

“Tsk. Shameful.”

 

The two of them startled, breaking apart to glance up at a cloud of floating spirits observing them.

 

“Didn’t we _just_ see the Avatar snuggling up to that metal bending conqueror?” Some type of primate spirit asked, long blue tail curled disapprovingly.

 

A green dragonfly bunny sniffed in agreement. “She sure moves on fast.”

 

“I was _not_ snuggling with Kuvira!” Korra snapped up at them. “She tried to kill me!”

 

“You two were _pretty_ cozy.”

 

“We were not!” Korra shot a blast of wind at them, forcing them to scatter. Her gaze dropped to see Asami’s raised brow.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Just stupid spirits being stupid.”

 

“Right.” It wasn’t as if Asami really thought anything had happened between her father’s killer and Korra. But it was a weird comment for the spirits to make, and very much the mood killer.

 

Korra seemed to sense that, as the awkward silence continued to build between them. “Up for one more surprise?” She finally asked, rising to her feet. “There’s a place really special to me. I’d love to show you.”

 

8.

 

“One souvenir,” Bolin whined. “That’s all I’m saying.”

 

“Bo…”

 

“I mean, I get you’re googly eyed for Asami and all, but me and Mako dated you too! Could’ve brought _something_ to show you cared.”

 

“Alright, already, next time I go, I’ll get you something.” Korra huffed. “ _As I was saying_ , things were going great before the stupid spirits decided to bother us for no reason, talking absolute nonsense.”

 

Bolin and Mako shared another look, silently communicating in that way only brothers could.

 

“ _What?_ ” Korra snapped at them.

 

“Well, you and Kuvira _did_ kind of - ”

 

“There was _nothing_ happening between us!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Both brothers put their hands up, smiling nervously at her.

 

“As you were saying…?” Mako prompted her.

 

Casting a suspicious eye at them both, Korra continued. “I just wanted the day to go back to what it was. I took her to this lagoon Jinora once told me about. Roughly between the realm of Koh and the Spirit Oasis. It’s this beautiful place, the water looks like turquoise, the jungle surrounds it so the area feels private, and there’s a waterfall pouring in. We swam around for awhile, and when she’d cheered up again, I took her on this path that leads from the lagoon, through the jungle, towards the…”

 

9. 

 

Occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure Asami was keeping up, Korra continued shuffling her feet up the narrow path leading into the cave behind the waterfall’s roaring curtain. The wind knocked them both back a bit, the Avatar’s abdominal muscles tensing up as she fought to keep her balance, the cliff edges jabbing into her shoulder blades.

 

“Take my hand,” Korra shouted above the white foam roar, catching the older girl’s soft palm in her own and whipping her around the narrow bend, behind the rushing blue curtain, onto the granite landing.

 

Stumbling forward, Asami’s pale green eyes widened just before the impact of their scantily clad bodies, breath catching in her throat as their breasts pressed against one another. Her hair hung longer than usual, drenched black curls teasing the curve of her hips. Korra steadied her, grinning with her chin tilted up.

 

“You good?”

 

Asami nodded wordlessly, burning beneath the bright stare. Despite the wet clothes hanging off her body, it felt like the cavern floor was made of hot coals, the flames licking her toes and the soles of her feet. Her eyes dropped to the Avatar’s full lips, the dark curve of her mouth.

 

“Asami?” The engineer flushed at the way syllables were formed by Korra brushing her tongue against the roof of her own mouth. “Miss Sato?” Korra seemed to be laughing at her, squeezing the hand still locked in the shorter girl’s possession. “You okay?”

 

Her only answer was stepping forward, and given there was no space between them, Korra was forced to awkwardly step back or risk falling on her ass.

 

The waterfall was the second brightest point of the cave, next to the Avatar’s eyes. It roared in her ears, like the pulse of a crowd. Energy injected into her veins like helium, her chest hammering with a heart that felt like it was floating. Their hands still clasped together, Asami only stopped walking when Korra stopped moving, pinned between herself and the slope of the cavern wall.

 

“Asami,” Korra said, soft and smiling, somehow completely audible.

 

Outlined by the bright blue shimmering behind her, Asami stood before the Avatar with bare feet and drenched curls, her creamy white skin painted in the spray, matching pair of bra and panties the same shade as the crystal lagoon they’d swum through, the same shade as her best friend’s bright eyes. Her chest had started to rise and fall so quickly, so deeply, that her boobs were threatening to tumble out of the cups, clearly straining towards freedom. She looked like she was readying for something. She looked as if she were preparing to dive off a cliff.

 

Korra continued to smile up at the taller girl, and brought one hand up to her cheek, trapping Asami’s fingers against the side of her face. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

 

“I’m thinking…” Asami finally spoke, her voice low, and scratchy, as if she’d been crying for years, the tears dried up in her throat, only now about to break through the cracks. “How much I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Korra offered a soft laugh.

 

“I - ” Asami turned her trapped hand around so that she was properly cupping the Avatar’s cheek, fingers sliding back so that they swept around the curve of Korra’s ear, rose colored nails gently scratching the cedar skin. “I’m thinking… how beautiful you are, how happy I am to be here with you…”

 

“Is that all?” Korra teased, one hand trailing down the length of her best friend’s arm, the other slowly settling on the small of Asami’s back, pulling her in closer, until the older girl was fully leaning over her, a curtain of dark curls spilling onto the Avatar’s broad shoulders.

 

“No,” Asami breathed, forced to straddle the Avatar’s thigh, her modesty protected only by a strip of damp cloth. “That’s not all.” The admission made them both flush; from pleasure, from embarrassment, from the anticipation buzzing in their bellies.

 

They leaned towards each other, lashes fluttering, eyes slowly closing as their heads began to tilt… the same exact way.

 

“Ooomph!” Korra reared back as their noses accidentally smushed together, only to accidentally bump the back of her head against the rock hard wall. “ _Ow!_ ”

 

Asami snapped her eyes open, and promptly burst into giggles at the sight of her best friend furiously rubbing at her head.

 

“It’s not funny!” Korra scowled up at her, looking too adorable with a furrowed brow and cheeks rubbed raw with a crimson rash of heat.

 

“No, no, of course not.” Asami tried and failed to sober up, giggles bubbling out of her like involuntary hiccups. “You poor baby, come here. Oh, stop sulking, come here.”

 

It was her turn to lead, tugging the pouty Avatar deeper into the cave, to where the stalagmites and flowstones created a kind of lopsided throne big enough for them to situate themselves upon. Asami spread her legs and made Korra sit between them on the lower level of stone, gently running her fingers through the short, wet hair, on a quest for the tiny bump.

 

“No need to fuss over me,” Korra sighed, submitting to the gentle inspection, slinging her arms over her friend’s smooth legs.

 

“I like fussing over you.”

 

“Yeah, well, if you were less than perfect maybe I’d like fussing over you too.”

 

Asami smiled. “You think I’m perfect?” Her inspection slowly morphed into a gentle scalp massage, tremors of pleasure visibly rippling through the Avatar.

 

Practically melting between the engineer’s legs, Korra made a sound of assent, beginning to feel too lazy to bother with words. Asami peeked down at the view newly afforded her, her eyeline plunging into a deep dive of her best friend’s bountiful cleavage.

 

“I think you’re amazing, Korra.” The younger woman’s scalp was putty in her hands, tiny mewls of contentment stirring in the base of her friend’s throat. “You’re so kind, so brave… so strong,” Her eyes drifted towards the incredibly defined biceps; frequent focal points in her mouth watering fantasies. “You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever known.”

 

Korra’s hands were growing less passive the longer she sprinkled compliments, cupping Asami’s calves and gently digging all ten fingers into the flesh, the two of them unable to keep their hands to themselves, but under the guise of a friendly massage. Slowly, the Avatar began to turn from where she remained seated, the fingers in her hair slipping away, bright gaze drifting up and snapping into place, locked in the gentle emerald shimmer of her best friend’s eyes.

 

“ _Asami_ ,” The name was like a purr, rolling out the throat of a predator, preceding a submissive press of the Avatar’s lips on the center of Asami’s kneecap. It burned her skin. It made her gasp aloud, their locked gaze unbroken. Korra smirked at the reaction, her submissive position as sincere as it was playful.

 

Slowly, the Avatar began to rise, smirk spreading at the widening of her best friend’s eyes, at the way Asami’s body seemed to simultaneously lean backwards to accommodate her ascent and strain towards her with clear longing. This time, when their noses came into contact, it was purposeful. Korra gently nuzzled them together, grinning at the way Asami let out a soft whimper, desperate for more.

 

“ _Korra,_ ” She full on whined, when the Avatar kissed her on the nose, and then the corner of her mouth. Her eyes closed when Korra continued to tease her, pulse point throbbing almost painfully beneath the press of her best friend’s lips, the Avatar playfully mapping out the terrain of her exposed neck.

 

Kneeling on the cavern floor, Korra tugged the slim waist closer to the edge of the lopsided throne, grinning at the tiny _yelp_ of surprise Asami let slip out as she slipped over the edge, plump ass landing neatly on the Avatar’s lap. “ _Yes, Asami?_ ” She kissed the base of her best friend’s throat, tasted the salt of her skin, felt the way Asami swallowed in longing.

 

“ _Kor-rah…_ ” The syllables dragged out, inch by inch. “ _Please…_ ” She wrapped her arms around the Avatar’s shoulders, and gently rolled her hips forward, biting her bottom lip at the way Korra gave a low groan in response. “ _Please, Korra…_ ” They had yet to _do_ anything, and she was already sweating, her skin glowing blue in the waterfall’s shadow, beads of perspiration dotting the valley between her breasts.

 

When the Avatar made an amused sound, Asami ducked her head and crushed their mouths together, capturing that elusive, proper kiss. It took a moment, but then Korra melted beneath the pressure, playfulness seeping beneath a tender tide, the softness of her best friend’s lips beckoning her forward. The kiss tasted of the sweet, smoky flavor of their breakfast, and the berries they’d snacked on during their trek to the lagoon. Korra gasped and moaned at the texture of her best friend’s tongue wrapped around her own, sucking on the juice strains, coaxing the Avatar to explore her own mouth.

 

“ _Mmmph!_ ” Asami bounced in the air, legs automatically wrapping around Korra’s waist when the shorter girl picked her up, standing in the middle of the cave. “What are you doing?” She breathed, heart hammering as the girl carried her around so easily. “Korra, where are you taking me?”

 

Korra was grinning up at her, bright and toothy, her hands starting to roll the flesh of her ass around and around beneath greedy palms. Squeezing and clutching, pulling the cheeks this way and that; a bruising rhythm of affection. Asami gasped and squirmed in a torturous circle of agony and delight, feeling a small patch of her panties begin to soak from more than just water. She knew from experience Korra could make her cum just from this alone, one thigh grinding into her center. But now she desired so much more.

 

They sank back to the ground, the cavern floor smoothing over and softening into dirt just in time for Korra to lay her best friend down, raven tresses spilling like water across the surprisingly comfortable surface, bended into something almost resembling a cot. Ridiculously giddy from the show of strength, Asami licked her lips as she was laid down, light green eyes shining with mirth. “Show off.”

 

“You love it.”

 

They kissed again, this time with Korra fumbling with the back clasp of her best friend’s blue bra. When she accidentally snapped it against Asami’s skin, she reared back, apologetic.

 

“It’s okay,” Asami laughed, reaching behind to undo it herself, their cheeks flushed pink, their skin emitting that faint blue glow in the shadow of the roaring waterfall. Fully aware of the rapt attention she was receiving, Asami slowed down just slightly as she tugged off her bra. The cups slid over the tips of her pink nipples, then fully revealed the rosy flush of her breasts.

 

Korra’s jaw dropped and the heiress preened beneath the attention. “ _Wow_ ,” Korra crawled forward, tugging the bra out of Asami’s hands and tossing it off to the side. Their mouths collided in another eager kiss, Asami reaching up to wrap her arms around Korra’s neck and pull her down.

 

Whining in the pit of her throat when the Avatar broke the kiss, all was forgiven when Korra’s naturally talented tongue gently encircled one of Asami’s nipples right before grazing the tiny perimeter with the sharp edges of her teeth. Asami hissed and arched her spine, an invitation for Korra to envelop the slowly rising bud into the heat of her mouth, sucking gently on the pink peak. Her gentleness soon turned eager as Asami moaned beneath her ministrations and cupped the back of Korra’s head with her hand, bunching the short wet strands in a fist.

 

“ _Mmm - Korra - mmm!_ ” Asami didn’t want to rush anything, but her body was already overly sensitive and primed for _more_ than just this, as torturously delightful as it was. She didn’t need any foreplay, she’d had three years of wonton yearning for the woman’s burning touch.

 

Korra, meanwhile, seemed to be of a mind of luxuriating in every inch of Asami Sato’s creamy white flesh, feasting on her flushed tits and sucking on patches of soft skin that created the narrow valley between the squeeze of the older girl’s squishy breasts. One hand reaching up to fondle the more neglected breast, Korra’s mouth left a trail of purple hickeys down the center of her best friend’s body, finally coming to linger around the area of Asami’s tummy.

 

The older girl gasped at the feel of Korra’s tongue dipping into her belly button, mimicking the act of penetration. Her thighs rubbed together, slick with arousal dripping out of her panties. Korra moaned around the salt gathered on the tip of her tongue, swirling it around the inside of her best friend’s belly button a few more times before pulling out, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

 

Lifting her gaze, a ravenous expression darkening her face, Korra smirked at Asami’s flushed mouth. “Can I…?” She fingered the hem of the older girl’s blue panties.

 

Asami nodded furiously, lifting her bottom off the smoothly bended cavern floor, helping the Avatar remove them more easily. She could not believe how much more there was to blush, to feel aroused. But the surge of admiration and primal lust rolling off the Avatar in waves had her cheeks inflamed, and her pussy soaking, especially when in a shy attempt to close her legs, Korra caught them by the knees, forcing them to lay open, her enraptured stare latched onto the apex of Asami’s thighs.

 

It was the first time Korra was seeing the soaked entrance in light; a perfect oval swell, a fiery pink shade beckoning her touch, her tongue, every inch available to worship.

 

“Korra…” Asami whined, when all the girl did was hold the stare for several seconds.

 

“I don’t…” Korra wet her lips. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Anything.” Asami immediately answered. “Whatever you want to do. What do you want?”

 

“You’ll… you’ll think it strange.”

 

“No, I won’t.” Pure desperation crawled across Asami’s features. “Korra, anything is fine, anything.”

 

Korra laughed at that. “Okay…” She stretched above her best friend’s body until their hips aligned, and slowly rolled her center against Asami’s, her breath hot against the older girl’s neck.

 

“ _Korra_ ,” Asami couldn’t stop groaning the Avatar’s name, past echoes from minutes ago still rebounding off the cavern walls. The rub of friction felt wonderful, the collision of their centers meshing together, grinding her bottom deeper into the ground, but - “Take off your shorts, please, it’ll feel so much better.”

 

Just like all those nights together on Air Temple Island, Korra hesitated at the request. “I don’t… _look_ the way you look.”

 

Asami’s head fell back, light green eyes soaked in lust, with genuine affection lapping around the edges of her irises. “I don’t want someone who looks the way I look, I want _you_ , Korra.” Her hand reached up to gently stroke the Avatar’s cheek before roughly grasping her chin and dragging her down for another greedy kiss. “ _You’re beautiful, every inch of you._ ”

 

A goofy smile breaking through the heady scent of lust, Korra obeyed Asami’s next whispered command to peel her boyshorts off, and then found herself being rolled over on their cot of smoothed over granite, a surprised laugh exiting her throat as Asami straddled on top.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“ _I’m hungry_ ,” Asami lowered her mouth to just above the Avatar’s entrance, a small nest of black curls guarding the sweetly scented musk, using her thumbs to spread open the lower lips, nuzzling her nose into her best friend’s center. “ _I want to feast._ ”

 

If spirits could blush, they would have. The cave echoed with a crescendo of ecstasy disguised as a three syllable name. Most of the day had passed when Asami finally collapsed above her lover’s body, the two of them sweaty and slightly malnourished, breathing heavily. Asami had just enough strength to wipe her fingers on the dark skin, watching Korra’s arousal glisten on her own chest, in between her heaving breasts.

 

It took several minutes more, but Korra was finally able to scoot them both up, and bended some of the waterfall into showering them off, and give them something to drink, soothe their parched throats. They shared some more kisses, Korra tasting herself in Asami’s mouth. It was… weirdly pleasant.

 

“Where you going?” Korra’s tongue felt heavy in her mouth, her grip loose around Asami’s wrist.

 

“To get our clothing.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I thought we were done.” Asami laughed as Korra pulled her back.

 

“We’re not close to being done.”

 

The raven haired girl crawled into the Avatar’s lap, the roar of the waterfall fading into background noise, Korra only aware of the older girl’s giggles dribbling like pearls into her ear. “I love you,” She blurted out, puppy like devotion causing her entire face to break out into fanatical energy. She could feel her cheeks vibrating with heat. Like a match had been struck against her chin, the flames licking her jawline.

 

Dipping down, Asami caught her lips with a sweet kiss, peppering affection on her face, gently brushing her eyelids. “I don’t think I should hold you to that,” She teased. “That was your first _real_ climax after all.”

 

Korra’s lips instantly dipped into a pout. “I _do_ love you.” She said, her tone stubborn.

 

Around the Avatar’s broad shoulders, Asami wrapped her bare arms, hugging Korra’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Tell me again,” Her nails played with the nape of her lover’s neck, tracing invisible patterns on the dark skin. “When you’re not coming down from a high.”

 

Korra grasped the older girl’s hips, squeezing firmly, rubbing the flesh in slowly increasing agitation. “You don’t believe me… or feel the same way?”

 

“I believe you believe it,” Asami couldn’t help rolling her hips against the warm palms, her center coming into contact with the firm abdominal muscles. “But I - I couldn’t bear it if you took it back.”

 

“I _won’t_ take it back.”

 

Asami smiled, kissing her again. “You’re so certain, are you?” She nipped the younger girl’s bottom lip, rolling her nails up the curve of her lover’s scalp. “You might just like me, and love the way I make you feel.”

 

“I _do_ love the way you make me feel, and I _do_ like you, _and_ I love you.” Korra wrapped her arms fully around Asami’s waist, hugging her to her body as close as possible. She pressed her mouth against the base of her lover’s throat, sucking on the skin there. “I love you, Asami Sato.”

 

She pressed the vow against her porcelain skin, the suction of her tongue unrelenting. Asami wrapped her arms tighter around the Avatar’s neck, burying her face in chocolate tresses. The silence between them remained unbroken for several moments, and Korra realized she wasn’t going to hear anything in response to that.

 

“Can I do to you, um, what you did to me?” She finally asked, tentatively reaching down between them to cup her lover’s pussy, smiling at the way massaging it made Asami gasp and squirm into her hand even more.

 

“You better,” Asami muttered, and shrieked with laughter when Korra rolled her over, the two of them playfully fighting for dominance again, before Korra succeeded in pinning her wrists above her head, a body full of hickeys melting beneath the pressure. No more thinking. Asami closed her eyes and submitted, a smile playing on her lips, only gentle sighs and moans slipping out as Korra methodically applied each and every lesson she’d just learned, until Asami was bucking on her fingers and cumming with the Avatar’s name digging into the walls, carved there for all eternity.

 

Korra passed out in between the lulling roar of the waterfall and Asami’s languid panting. She fell asleep spooning the older girl, face buried in the salty texture of her neck and jasmine scented tresses.

 

At some point during the night, she almost felt like Asami had pulled away and left her side, but when she cracked open her eyes hours later, there Asami was, wrapped up in her arms. “Hey,” She murmured, offering a sleepy half smile.

 

Asami wasn’t smiling back. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed Korra square on the mouth, something almost angry in her kiss.

 

“Woah,” Korra laughed when they broke apart, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. “That woke me up.”

 

“Korra.” Asami’s voice grabbed her attention even more than the kiss did. The engineer was sitting up, and had gotten dressed (or, as much as she could) sometime during the night, bra and panties drying on her skin. “I love you.”

 

The Avatar smiled bright, mouth parting to say the same, but was caught off by a finger settling firmly on her lips.

 

“I love you, but as a friend.” Asami said, her voice tight, like the hollow of her throat had constricted, making it hard for the words to push out. “I think we made a mistake. I just want to remain friends. Tell me that’s okay, please. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

10.

 

“...so, yeah. That’s what happened.” Korra stared down at her noodles, her glum reflection staring back at her. “I tried asking her what I did, but she just kept saying the same thing. That it was a mistake and she loved me, but not like that. I told her it was alright, of course we’d be friends, and we cut our vacation early.”

 

“Aw, Korra. You just came on a little too strong.” Bolin said after a pause. “We’ve all been there. She probably just needed time to process.”

 

“I dunno, Bo.” Mako mused aloud. “Asami’s never been one to shy away from feelings.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Well, if it makes you feel better, Korra, Asami hasn’t been with _anyone_ since you two got back from the portal. Like, even a casual date. Believe me, Varrick and I have tried to set her up loads of times.”

 

“Whatever,” Korra frowned, shaking her head. “None of this was even what I called you two here for.”

 

“Actually, I was the one who - ” Bolin cut himself off. “Not important.”

 

“Shady Shin was right, Bolin. I’m here to find someone. And I have good reason he’s going to show at the Fire Festival tonight.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“A former member of the Agni Kai Triad. His name is Hotaru. And… I think he’s the firebender responsible for the murder of Yasuko Sato.”

 

Mako’s dark brows shot up all the way towards his hairline, while Bolin just looked confused. “Who’s that?”

 

“Who do you think?” Mako whacked him on the back of the head. “Asami’s mother.”


	3. The Fire Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I can’t believe how long this took. So many apologies! I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter hopefully won’t take as long, but either way, I promise that at the very least I am entirely devoted to finishing this story. It may take a decade, but it will get finished. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, I so appreciate the encouragement.

1.

Asami Sato owned a large variety of satomobiles.

 

Most of her private collection were kept in a parking garage on the Sato estate. But her favorite was parked in the underground lot of her apartment building; a navy blue model with black leather seats littered with ink stained blueprints and crinkled maps.

 

It was her favorite, but at times the color felt nauseating, and she couldn’t stand to look at the vehicle for too long, much less ride in it. All things blue reminded her of… sometimes it was best just to avoid them.

 

Tonight, she instead wheeled out her banana yellow moped, long dark waves of hair bundled into a red helmet, large goggles strapped around her head just beneath it. She liked the pressure on her face, the helmet a little too tight, digging into her scalp. A little physical pain was good, distraction was good. Something to tide her over until she wheeled the moped out of the lot, into the street, swung one leg over the side of her metallic steed and revved up the engine.

 

Machines spoke their own language. A _hum_ of comfort, an excited _grunt_ or _snarl_ puffing out of the smoke clogged pipes. Hissed expletives sliding through the gears, as if they were grinding their teeth on silver spikes.

 

They were hard to hear under normal circumstances, for those lacking an affinity for machines, but especially when the metropolis was overrun by a major parade. But for Asami, there was no clearer sound.

 

A sea of masks and lanterns were bobbing through the streets, towards the sunset, its dying amber light splashing against the base of skyscrapers. Visitors from outside Republic City were coming in from Central City Station, marching towards the Silk Road Bridge, merging with the march coming in from the Fire Nation Cultural Center. Asami hadn’t any plans to attend prior to Bolin inviting her out. Now, she found herself allowing the tide of fire jugglers, parade floats and dragon puppets to sweep her out the penthouse and carry her through flame soaked streets.

 

Many of the parade floats featured statues of famed firebenders and Fire Nation nationals. In the wake of the 100 Year War, there were few to be proud of. But Avatar Roku was there, his long white beard made of felt. Fire Lord Zuko, a vibrant scar painted across the left half of his wooden face. Recognizable by the wide, toothy grin carved into another statue’s face, and distinctive patterned robes, was Tom-Tom, the famed acrobat, monkey trainer, and all around entertainer. There were a few others, the pack all led by the current Fire Lord, her severe expression captured perfectly in bark.

 

Asami cruised in their shadow, the _creak_ of the wooden wheels beneath them carving paths in the crowd, cutting across the black pavement. In between each float, were dozens of red satomobiles, groups of grinning soldiers from the United Forces on leave sticking their heads out to wag both their hands and tongues at the throng of Fire Nation nationals and descendants marching on either side. Many of them _honked_ in celebration of the descending night, combatting the drums and horns which a band of school children played, hand picked by the former Fire Nation councilwoman.

 

There was a narrow lane for vehicles not officially part of the parade; Asami swerved out of the way of cycle rickshaws carrying awestruck tourists, turning into one of the side streets. She recognized it as the Dragon Flats borough, where her father had grown up. Here, the fire escapes practically dripped with alcohol, rattling beneath the weight of private parties, factions of the march receding into the back alleys of the city, their tiny apartments bursting with laughter soaked in music. Bamboo sticks spiked with shots of sake were punched into watermelons and passed around, the heat of the strong drink provoking underage firebenders into leaning out the windows and coughing out flames, their heads reeling and juice dripping down their chins.

 

Asami narrowly avoided the downpour and slid neatly out of the alley. The longer she rode through the city, the more its frantic melody bled into the _whooshing_ metropolitan landscape. Dotting the periphery of her vision always was the parade, winking at her in between stretches of alleyways. Above the skyscrapers were airships belonging to various companies advertising their products, and a little below them were hot air balloons where small groups leaned over the wicker edge and waved down at the crowds.

 

Yue Bay cushioned the sun’s dying rays, golden liquid spilling across the surface, rippling onto the shores of the metropolis.

 

There were flowers in the Spirit World the exact same shade. Asami remembered waking up to them nuzzling her cheeks come morning, their honeyed fragrance mixing with the Avatar’s natural scent, creating a dizzying aroma that had left her languid, kept her lazy, punch drunk on her own intoxicating contentment.

 

( _The petals are edible_.

 

 _I don’t believe it._ Asami had teased, her body flushing when the Avatar’s response was to push the petals, wet with dew, past the barrier of her lips.)

 

Darkness cut across the city, the bay swallowing up the sun in one sunken gulp of blackness. Visions of the Avatar were snuffed out, and all Asami was left with was the veering road and a sleek black Cabbage Car _honking_ desperately at her as her moped sped down what was evidently a one-way passage.

 

“ _Spirits!_ ” Asami jerked hard to the right, her full weight forcing the moped to tilt sideways while still speeding forward, the unforgiving walls of the passageway scraping hard against one shoulder as she and the Cabbage Car slid past one another.

 

The opposing vehicle’s wing mirror jabbed her in the side of her gut, nearly knocking the wind out of her, but Asami’s weight merely fell forward, the moped _slapping_ back down on the pavement, just outside the alleyway. Skidding to a halt, she swung off without killing the engine, letting the moped fall to the ground as she whirled around to face the potential catastrophe.

 

Wedged diagonally between tightly enclosed walls, the Cabbage Car seemed to be quivering as the nervous engine calmed down. “I’m so sorry!” Grateful for no other oncoming traffic, everything redirected towards the downtown parade, Asami rushed over, the leather soles of her boots _slapping_ onto the trunk and roof of the onyx model as she bounded onto the other side.

 

“Are you okay?” Asami slid off the hood of the car, turning to land directly in front of it. Other than its inadvertent diagonal parking, the damage didn’t look too bad. Well, besides the wing mirror crushed against the wall, glass shards sprinkled onto the dirty pavement, winking in the darkness, like stars had fallen onto the city. And she could see there was a dent on the driver’s side door. “Is everyone alright?”

 

It was dark, but she could see the outline of more than one passenger in the vehicle. As all of them attempted opening their doors, the driver’s window slowly rolled down, and a strangely familiar voice, tinged with irritation, asked her to move out of the way. The driver's voice was like words trying to cut through butter, his tongue thick beneath their weight.

 

“Oh, but, I can help!” Asami insisted, ignoring the (rightfully so) angry grumblings inhabiting the Cabbage Car she stood in front of. Reaching up to tug pull off her helmet and push up her goggles, lengthy raven tresses spilled off the top of the skilled engineer’s head, cascading over her shoulders.

 

The driver let go of the wheel and unbuckled his seatbelt, doing his best to stick his upper torso through the tight enclosure of window and wall. “Is that - ?” His amber eyes narrowed in recognition, reaching up to comb the dark strands out of his face as he squinted through the darkness at her.

 

Not entirely clear how one was supposed to greet a crown prince after forcing him to crash, Asami bowed her head a little and offered an apologetic smile. “I was _really_ hoping that wasn’t you, General Iroh.”

 

“Miss Sato!” The irritation in his voice slowly bled away, replaced with simple amazement. “I’m just relieved I held back on roasting you alive. Tell me, do you try and run _all_ your old friends off the road?”

 

A voice from the backseat of his vehicle huffed with impatience. “You _know_ this maniac, Roh Roh?”

 

“Yes.” Iroh neglected to elaborate, his gaze fastened on the young woman before him. His eyes were the color of the setting sun, that same golden hue melting into the bay. “So, you think you can help? We’ve no metalbenders in our party, unfortunately, but we can blast our way out if necessary.”

 

Asami’s cheeks were tinged pink, but she gave a determined nod and backed up a few paces, waiting for Iroh to slip back behind the wheel before issuing him instructions on how to squeeze his way out of the passage. “A little further… a little further… stop, back up - back… okay, come forward again, to the right this time…”

 

It was like a dance. Asami stepped forward and Iroh rolled the Cabbage Car back, then they would each turn a little, angled toward one another, and she’d step backwards with Iroh pressing his small advantage. The parade’s noise provided the melody; its marching musicians and the approving roar of the crowd. Finally, the Cabbage Car jolted forward, out of the tight alley, no longer at a diagonal.

 

All four doors burst open, the general’s entourage spilling out of their seats, one of them evidently car sick and bounding away to hurl his dinner behind some trash cans.

 

Wincing, Asami clutched the helmet tucked beneath her arm a little tighter as the crown prince of the Fire Nation climbed out and approached her. He wasn’t exactly smiling, but his entire countenance was relaxed, his gait easy. In stark contrast was his companion, moosefox fur wrapped around her shoulders, dark auburn ringlets spilling out of her previously elegant bun, a scowl dipping her bright red lips as she followed after the prince.

 

“Did I hear the prince call you _Sato_?” The woman demanded. “As in _Satomobiles_? As in - you ought to know how to actually _drive_ the damn things!”

 

“I’m really very sorry.”

 

“She’s usually very good at it.” Iroh offered, the compliment almost sounding patronizing to Asami’s reddened ears. “In any case, nobody got hurt.” His friend continued to retch in the background, the other uniformed men giving him a wide berth. “I am going to very late though.”

 

“For what?”

 

“The _parade_ ,” Iroh’s companion snapped at her, drawing out the syllables so it sounded like _puh-ray-duh_. “What do you think? Li,” She barked at the sweat soaked man hunched over a puddle of his own vomit. “Stop messing about, we have to go.”

 

Iroh offered Asami a shrug and a half smile. “Let’s make sure your vehicle isn't damaged.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t want you to be any later than you already are.”

 

“Please, I insist.”

 

Ignoring his companion’s withering glare, they edged around the Cabbage Car, passing through the dark alley. Iroh lifted the moped off the ground and checked the tires for any signs of deflation.

 

“You’re good to go,” He held the moped steady for her as she climbed aboard once more. “I’m surprised you’re not going in our direction. No love for your fellow countrymen?”

 

“Actually I didn’t feel like being around anybody - Fire Nation or otherwise.”

 

“Ouch,” Iroh smiled at her. “Sure this was just an accident?”

 

Asami rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling as well. “Since nobody got hurt, I consider it a happy accident. It’s… nice to see you when there isn’t…”

 

“When there aren’t any metallic giants, spirit monsters or chi blockers trying to kill us?”

 

Asami laughed, the sound immediately drawing the ire of the prince’s impatient companion, her heels _clicking_ their way down the alley. “Exactly.”

 

“I feel the same way.” Iroh pulled back a little from holding up the moped when his companion neared close.

 

“Roh Roh, we _must_ get a move on.” She spared a glance for Asami, dark eyes and curled lips freely exhibiting their contempt. “To think my papa actually was considering _investing_ in Future Industries. Well, I’ll have to write him before he squanders the family fortune away.”

 

“ _Jinghua_.” Iroh snapped, his brow furrowed, but before he could say anything more, Asami was rising off her seat a little, jade green eyes flashing in the darkness.

 

“The satomobile has better control and dexterity than a Cabbage Car. I could drive circles around every single one of my competitors. There’s no better driver in Republic City.”

 

“Then Republic City must be besieged with accidents daily.” Jinghua sneered.

 

“Think you can do better?” Asami demanded.

 

“Better than driving the wrong way on a one-way road? Yes.”

 

“Enough to put your money where your mouth is?”

 

Jinghua’s smile was razor sharp. “Let’s talk terms.”

 

The last traces of her fight with Korra had centered in the middle of Asami’s chest, creating a tight knot. But now, they were loosening up, first from the sweeping madness of the parade, then the shock of the near-crash, and now this challenge had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, her heart beating faster and easier.

 

The terms were simple; Jinghua would get behind the wheel, and due to the Cabbage Car extra baggage, get a headstart. Whoever got to City Hall first won the race, so long as they obeyed traffic laws and accrued no additional damage. If Jinghua won, the CEO was handing over whichever exclusive satomobile model she desired for free. If Asami won, Jinghua would encourage her father to invest in her company.

 

“To be clear, you’re paying for this damage either way.” Jinghua motioned at the dent, scratches and broken side-mirror. “Come along, Roh.”

 

“Actually,” He spoke up for the first time since they’d hashed out the deal, quietly amused throughout all of it. “I’ll hang back with Miss Sato, if she doesn’t mind. It’ll provide extra weight to even the two of you out, and I can ensure she’s driving safely as well as fast. If I’m damaged in any way, she loses.”

 

This idea in no way seemed to appeal to Jinghua, who, after an unpleasant pause, decided to mark her territory by grabbing the General’s white ascot and pulling him in for a hard kiss, muffling the General’s surprised _mmmph_. They separated with a loud _smack_ of the lips, Jinghua spinning on her heel and stalking back towards the bruised vehicle without another word.

 

Asami let her tongue hang out in disgust, but quickly retracted it when Iroh turned to her, panting slightly and smiling embarrassingly. “Your girlfriend’s charming.”

 

“Well, you _did_ do your best to provoke her.” Iroh nodded at the moped’s small seat. “I didn’t actually ask - may I join you?”

 

“Are you sure _you_ want to provoke her?”

 

“I just want to get there on time, and despite you nearly driving me off the road, I have complete faith in you, Miss Sato.”

 

Asami slid the goggles back down, the bands straining forward and then released against her eyes with a resounding _slap_ of plastic. “Climb aboard then.” She tried to downplay the small flicker of pleasure to hear him say that, but caught a self assured half smile playing on his lips in the mirror just off to the side of her handlebars when he seated himself just behind her.

 

It was easy to forget, sometimes, how much older the General was. His face was unblemished, unmarred by creases, by any wrinkles that would have fit naturally on a man of forty. It wasn’t until he climbed aboard, the weight of him sinking onto the banana colored moped, his strong arms wrapping around Asami’s waist, anchoring her to the crispness of his pressed uniform and the clean cologne which freshened the air around him, did it fully hit her. This was a _man_ behind her.

 

“This is the first I’ve been on one of these,” Iroh’s warm breath tickled the curve of the young woman’s ear. “Anything I should know?”

 

Asami revved up the engine, her heart starting to thud with excitement. “You’ll want to hold on tight.” She could feel his smirk against her ear, as potent as the infuriated stare of his companion from the car window.

 

She could feel something similar spreading across her lips as well; as the ten minute head start was winding down, when they shot forward out of the alley, the night wind trying its best to blow them both backwards. Spreading into a full blown smile as his body curving alongside hers, speeding across the avenues paralleling Main Street - largely free save for themselves and the sleek black car - pulling up to the inferior model just a few minutes later, then pulling ahead, leaving a trail of dust in their wake for Jingua and her party to follow.

* * *

 

 2.

A carnival atmosphere had consumed Avatar Korra Park, its main statue now crowned in cherry blossoms and sporting a crimson sash with the Fire Nation insignia stitched in gold. Young children were climbing onto the Avatar’s shoulders and dangling off her arms, their sticky hands leaving watermelon stains on the exquisitely carved stone.

 

In the thick of the celebration, in the middle of the freshly cut grassy field, was a temporary wooden platform. A podium was set up in front of _Kane Sakamoto and the Crying Comets_ , an up and coming band, where the Fire Nation councilwoman was preparing to introduce the next performer.

 

Bolin waited beneath the stage, his dark hair brushed up against the wood, where a table filled with cups of water and orange slices were set up for the performers. Already there had been fire jugglers, magic acts, masked dancers and puppetry. As the _Comets_ stretched out the final notes of their popular melody, Bolin knew he had only a few minutes left before ascending the stage.

 

“Hey, Bolin,” One of the stagehands ducked beneath the platform, shoving a teenager out in front of him, fisting the collar of the boy’s shirt. “We caught this kid pick-pocketing the crowd, but he says he knows you?”

 

The boy had grown a few inches, but his brown hair was still shaggy, dark eyes still squinty and beady, sporting an inherently suspicious expression.

 

“Scmoomphy!” Bolin spat out the orange wedge stretching his lips, and bounded towards them. “How’ve you been, buddy!” Uncaring of how it might have looked to the assistants and performers milling beneath the stage, Bolin grabbed the little tyke and engulfed him in a tight bear hug.

 

Skoochy grinned up at the former street urchin, nothing much changed in his own appearance. He still wore his cap down low over his eyes, and generally appeared malnutritioned but getting by. “Doing great, Bo.”

 

“He’ll be doing time if he’s not careful.” The stage hand grunted, beefy hand letting go of the boy’s collar now that the Avatar’s friend had him in custody. “I assume you can guarantee him staying out of trouble?”

 

Bolin swiftly covered the teenager’s mouth before Skoochy could smart off, and gave the stagehand a cheerful promise. Above their heads, the band finished playing to the ear-splitting shrieks of preteen girls and appreciative applause of the rest of the crowd. Dragging the boy away from the rest of the group and the strung up lanterns, Bolin released his mouth only to settle his hands on the boy’s slim shoulders.

 

“What’re you doing here?”

 

“Shady Shin paid me to send you a message.”

 

“What is it?” Bolin sighed when the boy rubbed his fingers together. “If _he_ paid you to send the message, why do _I_ have to pay to hear it?”

 

“I guess I’ll just be on my way,” Skoochy turned to leave but was lightly yanked back by his collar, a few coins dropped into his hand. “That’s it? I thought you were living large.”

 

“They’re paying me more after the event.” Bolin’s voice tinged with some defensiveness.

 

Skoochy gave him a skeptical look, then just shrugged, pocketing the coins. “He wants to know if you’ve thought anymore about his offer.”

 

“Tell him Korra’s willing to meet him, but only if he gets us an invitation.”

 

“To what?”

 

Bolin lowered his voice, the wooden panels above their heads _creaking_ with the shifting weight of the band receding and the former councilwoman stepping forward to speak into the megaphone. Skoochy nodded in confirmation of the message, and after a few more coins were trickled into his palm (“But what am I paying you for?” Bolin whined. “You’ll only deliver the message after Shin pays up!”) he backed out from beneath the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

 

“You may know him as Nuktuk, Hero of the South,” The former councilwoman was saying, her introduction received with excited cheers. “But in actuality, this young man was born right here in Republic City, the son of an Earth Kingdom national, and a woman from the Fire Nation. Less than a century ago, this union would not have been possible.”

 

While she weaved his multiculturality into a narrative, Bolin lightly swung his arms around, warming up his muscles.

 

“Please, give a _warm_ welcome to the Master of Lava… BOLIN!”

 

The crowd roared with applause when the celebrity hero emerged by launching himself from the ground and somersaulted through the air, onto the stage. Beaming at the energy pulsating through the park, he shouted his own greetings, most of it lost in the ensuing cheers which rippled backwards through the city, through the parade which was forced to seep onto the edges of the park now that it was filled to capacity.

 

Children were hoisting themselves into the trees, alternatively aided or impeded by intrigued spirits that were already hanging out on the branches, peering down from all sides as Bolin prepared to open his show.

 

Stomping his foot into the wooden platform, a corresponding block of earth, slightly bigger than the size of his own head, jutted out of the park and flew towards him. Tapping his arms together in a cross, he swiftly uncrossed them just before the rock hit, splitting it into several pieces, all hovering in mid-air, awaiting command. Bolin rolled one palm over the other, and the small pieces began to circulate, the air around him heating up as they sped faster and faster, the beginnings of a faint glow emitting from the center.

 

The crowd had quieted down during the strictly earthbending portion, but now they began to _ooh_ and _aah_ as the lanterns strung about the park began to dim, and the rotating pieces of earth joined together in a glowing sphere of rapidly heating magma.

 

Bolin had combed his hair back, even the stubborn cowlick, causing him to look rather dapper, but now the sweat from his craft began to shine on his forehead as he began launching small spurts of lava out of the spinning orb, the wooden planks sizzling around his shifting feet. A surprised shriek preceded the hasty evacuation of the small party beneath the stage.

 

Encouraged by the crowd’s response, Bolin gathered more earth, and formed a circle of rock around him, laid down a base of cooling magma, and then launched a wave of lava from the front side, his whole body curving with the bright orange wave, threatening to drown the screaming crowd in a tsunami of liquid fire, his fists tightening and feet sharply twisting in their stance to catch it just in time, hardening it into a crisp, dark, sloping statue.

 

The crowd roared with manic laughter, the kind of sound only achieved after someone’s come face to face with the potential of their own untimely demise, and ravenously demanded more.

 

Sweating in his clothes, a red tunic with a gold sash tied simply around his waist, Bolin happily gave the people what they wanted, spinning around and launching bigger wave after bigger wave at the crowd, the surrounding trees and buildings behind them glowing with intermediating flashes of angry firelight.

* * *

 

 3.

The president’s balcony overlooked a good portion of the parade which flowed through the square on its way towards the carnival that was set up in the park. From this distance, remnants of the lava show and the ripples of awe it provoked were felt. The entire city seemed to cook; the lantern-lit skyline swimming in heat, basking in the sultry labyrinth of intoxicated fire worship.

 

Lounging in the lava’s glow were the President’s honored guests, Princess Rina among them.

 

Like her brother, she possessed narrow amber eyes, but that was where the resemblance ended. (So different did they look, in fact, that there were rumors the princess had been sired by a dragon. One who had taken the shape of a man in order to seduce Fire Lord Izumi, some twenty odd years ago.) Where Iroh was fair and tall, she was short and had copper colored skin, the kind that seemed to have soaked and sizzled in oil. Her lengthy dark hair was held up by a royal headpiece, but several strands were allowed to spill free and frame her face.

 

Dressed in crimson finery, her skintight dress was wrapped snug around every curve, a golden dragon coiled possessively around her hips, its bright scales traversing just beneath the swell of her breasts, its head resting upon her heart.

 

Everything from her shoes to the red glitter on her bare arms proclaimed her devotion to the nation which her family had ruled over for centuries. Everything except for the navy blue choker wrapped around her neck, a small medallion of a lighter baby blue shade hanging off it, the water tribe symbol delicately carved into the flat surface. Rina tugged on it self consciously as she continued gazing out at the parade.

 

Catching the motion out of the corner of her eye, her escort turned towards her. “It’s not too tight is it?”

 

“No, Korra,” The princess sighed, dropping her hand.

 

“You sure? I can easily adjust it.” Korra was already reaching for the back of Rina’s neck, but found her hands being slapped away.

 

“I’m _fine_.” Rina rolled her eyes. “Will you quit fussing over me? You’re acting worse than mother.”

 

“Fine, excuse me for caring.” Korra turned back to the balcony, not to look down at the parade floats or the acrobats cartwheeling through the crowd or to wave at the small hot air balloons trailing through the metropolis, but to continue scanning the surrounding rooftops. Other than a beach ball being passed around from one building to the other and the wafting scent of barbeque, they didn’t have much exciting visuals to offer in the darkness.

 

“You can show me you care by having some fun.” Rina huffed, reaching up to drag her painted nails across the line of the Avatar’s jaw, trying to redirect her attention. “Where’s that happy go lucky adventurer that arm wrestled giant lemurs - ”

 

“It was a _spirit_ and it was trying to possess you.”

 

“ - or challenged pirates to drinking contests - ”

 

“Our cups were poisoned, I was just trying to get us out of there without letting on that I knew.”

 

“ - or took me racing through the streets of Ba Sing Se...”

 

“Rina, the authorities were after us, I just didn’t want to get arrested before we could explain ourselves to the prince!” Despite those genuinely aggravating trials, Korra found her sour mood lifting just a bit, and judging by the playful lilt of the princess’ lips, it did not go unnoticed. “Look, you’re at a parade in your nation’s honor. It’s fun.”

 

“Yes, it is, but you’re not having any.” Rina chided. “You’ve been fussy and anxious ever since we arrived here, and it’s only gotten worse since you came back from wherever you disappeared to earlier. Now, tell me what’s going on.”

 

Korra couldn’t help but lean into the gentle yet commanding caress, her eyes closing as a deep sigh seemed to deflate her entire body. “It’s nothing you have to worry about. But I promise I’ll tell you when it’s all finished. When we leave the city.”

 

For a moment, Korra hoped that this had actually appeased the princess, who fell quiet for almost a full minute. Lost in thought, gently caressing the Avatar’s jaw, as if stroking the fur of a treasured pet. But then - “Does this have anything to do with Asami Sato?”

 

“What?” Korra immediately reared back, bright eyes grown wide. “What makes you say that?”

 

The princess sported a decidedly unhappy expression, her own eyes drifting towards the glass doors which separated the balcony from the interior office, where her laughing older brother had just appeared, a beautiful woman with windswept hair tumbling off one shoulder amicably grasping his arm. “Because I think she’s just arrived.”

 

Korra turned around, something small and sharp slowly sinking into her heart, a faint glow of power dancing around the edges of her vision. A steady breath exhaled through her flared nostrils calmed her down.

 

It wasn’t the absolute _last_ person Korra would have wanted to see her ex-girlfriend with. Or whatever the proper term was for what she and Asami had briefly been.

 

The absolute last person was Mako, because Korra would really hate to have to kill a good friend.

 

But seeing Asami come sauntering onto the balcony, flushed with good cheer, windswept and just a little grimy, but too beautiful and too wealthy and too exhilarated to care… with the crown prince of the Fire Nation laughing beside her, usually politely detached demeanor now relaxed and enthralled with the woman practically dripping all over his arm… it wasn’t the last person Korra would have wanted to see her with, but the sight did nothing to make her happy.

 

Korra watched as President Raiko greeted his top general and the woman who was evidently his plus one.

 

“I recall you declining my little invitation,” She could hear Raiko saying, as he addressed Asami. “Glad to see General Iroh managed to change your mind.”

 

Many of the notable citizens of Republic City were there, all of them with some amount of relation to the Fire Nation. Korra watched Iroh and Asami move around the balcony, their synchronized greeting charming the warm, dark air, floating lanterns capturing the outline of a perfect couple. Both tall, both brilliant in their separate fields, him much older but youthful, her much younger but quite mature. Korra could have gagged at the sight, and couldn’t even fake a smile when Iroh turned and caught sight of her first.

 

“Avatar,” His voice was naturally thick, like his tongue was wading through melted butter. “I’m glad to see my little sister hasn’t made you tear your own hair out yet.” He pulled Asami along with him, and Korra watched the way some of the color instantly drained from Asami’s stricken face the moment those ivy colored eyes made contact.

 

There was an entire group with Iroh, but Korra struggled to take note with them. The world had shrunk to just accommodate the unsteady _thump_ of her heart and the piercing green of Asami’s gaze. It was a fog of motion. Korra felt herself bow and be bowed to in return, heard (from a long distance) herself give and receive polite greetings. It was like struggling against a tidal wave of white noise, oceanic static.

 

Rina placed a palm on her lower back, and she felt her ears clear up with a soft _pop_.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Rina was saying. “I didn’t realize you’d be my brother’s date.”

 

One of the women in the party swiftly broke in to correct the princess. “She’s not his date.”

 

“Rina, quit trying to embarrass me.” Iroh extended a hand towards his sister. “The president wants us to join him, shall we?”

 

“Yes, don’t act like I’m not the one who’s been waiting for _you_ to show up. Is this why Republic City nearly fell? You slept in the morning of the occupation?” Rina took her brother’s hand, turning to Korra before he led her off. “Darling, I’ll find you afterwards. Nice meeting you, Miss Sato.”

 

The small party of royalty and high ranking soldiers receded back into the balcony crowd. The people around them seemed to press in closer, forcing Korra and Asami to move towards one another, into a new gap of space.

 

“Asami,” Korra didn’t even know what she was going to say beyond that, but before she could even think of continuing, Asami was turning away from her.

 

“Excuse me,” The taller brunette slid from her presence, through another narrow gap of invited guests, swallowed by the music from the small orchestra, and the darkness which gathered in the spaces between lantern light.

 

Again, without fully thinking anything through, Korra pushed forward and followed after her.

* * *

 

4.

“I feel like it should go without saying that you work for _me_ , Detective, and not the Avatar.”

 

His spine fully erect, Mako hesitantly lowered his hand from its respectful salute. “Actually, Chief, until the princess leaves Republic City, I answer to her.”

 

“And did _she_ put you up to this?”

 

“Well… no…”

 

“No, that would be _Korra_ , wouldn’t it.” Lin Beifong released an aggravated sigh, briefly closing her eyes to the sea of proud nationals passing below them. Her metalbending task force was swinging from building to building above the crowd, following their flow towards the park, keeping a eye out for any potential fires that needed to be put out.

 

Mako came to stand next to her on the rooftop of one of the downtown precincts, largely uninterested in the festivities, even if his brother was performing. When tasked with a mission, that was what held his undivided attention. “She just wants to borrow a couple of officers and one confiscated vehicle.”

 

“ _Two_ confiscated vehicles. I’m not letting one of our police cars get wrecked for an asinine stunt like this.”

 

“Is that a yes, Chief?”

 

Lin grunted, pale green gaze sweeping the city spectrum, the metallic soles of her uniform boots retracted, allowing her feet to feel the rumbling vibrations of the downtown area. “I will ask for _volunteers_ to aid the Avatar, but I’m not giving out any orders. As for the vehicles, we were going to auction off a bunch, at the end of the season, anyway. I suppose you can get first pick. Two hundred yuans a piece seems fair.”

 

“Uh…” Mako balked. “We were kind of hoping you’d… just give it to us for free…”

 

“Too bad. When you have a millionaire on your team, get used to be getting hit up.”

 

“Asami isn’t apart of this.”

 

“Oh no?” Lin seemed almost mildly interested in that. “Another lover’s spat?”

 

Mako blinked at her, mouth agape. “You _know_?”

 

“I _am_ a detective.” Lin rolled her eyes. “Though I didn’t realize it was a secret you’re nearly as good at finding a girlfriend as you are fighting with them.”

 

Mako’s cheeks colored. “No, it’s not - ”

 

“Listen, kid,” Lin finally turned from the parade, the perpetual frown which seemed to have been carved into her face somewhat softened in firelight, from the bobbing lanterns floating towards the night sky. Shadows of sympathy passed in diagonal shapes across pale features. “This job can be really isolating, I get it. But I don’t want to see you end up like - well - ” She broke off, huffing in frustration, and clapped him a little too hard on the shoulder, gripping him there. “You can have the vehicles. If they get wrecked, well, take them to Asami. Use it as an excuse to work things out.”

 

“Chief - ” Mako tried again, his entire face burning red hot, but abruptly the radio on her hip _crackled_ to life, and she waved him off.

 

“Go, I’ll radio you if we have volunteers.” She lifted it to her mouth, summarily dismissing him. “Beifong here.”

 

“ _We’ve got a 10-80 heading Downtown. Black vehicle trailing after a yellow bike._ ”

 

Exiting the rooftop, Mako heard the chief copy before the _zip_ of her metallic extensions flung out, and caught a glimpse over his shoulder of the silver haired woman diving off the building to supervise the arrest before the rooftop door shut close behind him.

 

He took the elevator down the rest of the way; a cramped metal box that reminded him a little too much of his apartment. Getting over the humiliation of his boss pitying his love life was a lot like redirecting lightning. Noisily inhaling through his nose, he closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the burning need to scream, the elevator roughly shaking all around him. By the time the elevator touched down onto the lobby, he was exhaling jetstreams of steam, fists uncurling as he exited.

 

 _Bad enough the princess has been trying to set me up with her royal bikini waxer._ His bachelor lifestyle seemed to hang around his neck, beckoning all those in happy relationships to swiftly meddle and thrust him in the arms of any available female.

 

He wasn’t opposed to being with someone. It was just hard to fit dating into his schedule. Unless his one night with Wu counted (and, he was determinedly _not_ counting that) it had been a good four years since he’d had the semblance of a romantic connection with anyone.

 

It also didn’t help that the most incredible women he knew were either his ex-girlfriends, much too old, or already spoken for.

 

The officer behind the front desk bid him farewell but Mako took no notice, pushing through the revolving glass doors which let out onto the wide avenue.

 

The festival’s collective noise had played like a melody on the rooftop, but now there was just the hustle and bustle of sweat soaked patriots and drunken idiots lagging on the sidelines of the receding march. Mako avoided the bits of trash rolling down the street, and the grown men relieving themselves in alleyways, the huddle of teenage girls forming a semicircle around one of their friends crouching miserably in between two parked satomobiles so she could go to the bathroom, the bits of cans and bottles and half-eaten dumplings, komodo sausages and red pepper flake popcorn dropping from the sky (rooftop parties, airships and hot air balloons careening around the city) to _plop_ onto the heads of unsuspecting citizens.

 

Throughout the city ran tracks for the trolley lines. One of the downtown stops rested beneath Kolau bridge. Mako’s hair blew out of its carefully combed construction, spiking up in the back and front, as the trains shot across the bridge above his head. It didn’t take long for the trolley to come, and he piled in along with several other passengers; all conspicuously not of Fire Nation descent. The green and blue threads made up most of the trolley, and in his crisp blue police uniform, he failed to stand out.

 

The trolley took off again, sparks spitting out of the tracks from where the rusted wheels scraped against the railings. Keeping an eye out for his City Hall stop, Mako held onto the loop of the straphanger while his body swayed right to left and back again, inevitably bumping against the other passengers, each of them a slave to the trolley’s whim.

 

A brilliant hue of orange light periodically flooded the windows of their little trolley as they careened through the crowded streets.

 

“...just so excessive,” One of the blue vested passengers was muttering to his wife, both of them swinging against one another. “You don’t see the rest of us carrying on this way.”

 

“They act like thugs.” His wife sneered through the window. “You _know_ I think the world of Mei, and - and Shoji is the sweetest boy, really… but the majority of them…”

 

The man nodded, one arm slinking protectively around her waist, steadying her as they prepared to get off on the next stop. “Animals.”

 

As the trolley slowed, Mako moved back to give them some room to inch forward and get off on his side. The man politely tipped his hat at the detective as they passed, and Mako gave him a one finger salute in return, a small flame erupting at the end of his fingertip. “You two have a nice evening.” He smirked at the way their faces colored.

 

What sounded like a _squawk_ burst from the man’s throat as he pushed his wife forward, the two of them leaping off the trolley steps, more embarrassed than anything else.

 

Mako took hold of the straphanger again, ignoring the way the rest of the trolley shuffled away from him as best they could. He went back to looking out the window, narrow amber eyes glowing like a cat in the darkness.

 

Only a few minutes later, City Hall burst into view, the massive tree which grew out of the president’s office strung up with bright red streamers, lanterns carrying blue fire hanging off the thick branches. Most of the trolley let out, with Mako among them, carefully stepping over both metal tracks and wild vines that were easier to trip over in the dark, even with the glow of lanterns; orange and blue light cast across the street.

 

“Look, guy, I don’t wanna tell you how to do your job,” Mako’s ears perked up at the sound of his brother’s exuberant blend of playful authority and boisterous pleading. “But you’re going to get into a _lot_ of trouble with the Avatar if you don’t let me through.”

 

In the middle of the staircase leading up to City Hall was Bolin, his previously polished outfit now marred by scorch marks, his sleeves ripped off to reveal his prominent muscles, one shoe seemingly melted off, his socked toes sticking out of the floppy leather. Chirping angrily on his shoulder was Pabu, his tiny black nose twitching at the large security guard that stood in Bolin’s way, his arm muscles about as thick as Bolin’s whole body.

 

“Not on the list.” The security guard grunted. Behind the man was an endless row of guards filling in the gaps between columns. Trained to appear expressionless, they only looked out onto the street or observed the distant skyline. But as Mako drew closer, he swore he caught a few of them struggling to stifle their grins as his little brother continued to loudly protest not being allowed in.

 

“What list? Why do I need a list? I’m Bolin! I was the featured presenter of this whole shindig not ten minutes ago!”

 

“You said your name was Nuktuk.”

 

“I _played_ Nuktuk. Hero of the South? For spirits’ sake, don’t you go out to the movers? I’m famous!”

 

“Guess the president’s not a fan. You’re not on the list.”

 

“Alright then, but I _am_ a concerned citizen, and this is a public building, so…” Bolin made to stomp forward but several of the guards tensed and squatted into a fighting stance, and the steps around him suddenly shifted to wrap around his feet, nearly managing to topple him over.

 

“Woah,” Mako hurried up the steps in case he had to catch his little brother, a little amused by his wild flailing to keep steady. “It’s okay, Chen, he’s with me.”

 

“Hungh.” Chen made an annoyed sound, but signalled to the guards to stand down. “He better not cause problems.”

 

“Mako!” Bolin pitched forward to hug his older brother, dizzy from the sudden catch and release around his ankles, and from whatever had visibly gone wrong during his lava demonstration.

 

“What _happened_ to you?”

 

“Oh, it was so great. I lost a _little_ tiny bit of control near the end, but the crowd ate it up.” Bolin happily tossed one arm around his older brother’s shoulder as they made their way up the staircase together, the guards parting to make way. “I’m a star again, bro.”

 

“Fantastic. Did you remember to meet with Shady Shin?”

 

“ _Yes_. I happen to be a great multitasker. It’s all set up on my end.” Bolin stuck his tongue out as he hobbled up the stairs, Pabu mimicking the expression from where the fire ferret was settled atop his messy head. “Did _you_ get what we need from Beifong?”

 

“Actually, I did. And without stripping off my clothes.”

 

“See that’s where you and I differ. I’m always willing to go that extra mile.”

 

Mako grinned down at his brother. “Yeah, well, I’m sure the crowd appreciated it, but I’m not letting you meet the princess looking like this. It’s in my job description to keep unsavory characters from bothering her.”

 

“I could use a bath too,” Bolin sniffed himself, cringing at the scorched flesh scent.

 

“I can think of at least one waterbender who might be willing to help.”

* * *

 

5.

A beacon of emerald domes and towers, disrupted by branches and vines strung with blue lanterns, emerged from between the looming skyscrapers and the march of Fire Nation nationals which coiled throughout the city.

 

Grip tightening around the handlebars, Asami’s focus was split between the finish line, the strong grip around her midsection, and the Cabbage Car bearing on her back tire. Jinghua seemed determined to win this race by any means necessary, even if it included forcing the crown prince off the road.

 

“Where did you find this girl?!” Asami shouted over her shoulder, the wind comabatting her words, the traffic _beeping_ and _honking_ in her ears as she swerved in and out to try and dodge Jinghua’s relentless pursuit.

 

Iroh’s laughter flooded her ear, sounding more carefree than she’d ever heard from him. “I attract extreme personalities!”

 

“You attract sociopaths!” More than once, they had felt the hard _bump_ of his date’s Cabbage Car resonating against the moped’s back tire.

 

“She’s no more competitive than you or Korra. Hey! Watch the road!”

 

Asami’s brief loss of control was swiftly corrected, the racing vehicle steadying beneath their gripped bodies. But there was no time to take a breath before a sudden swarm of metallic officers were swinging above their heads. Asami made a hard right turn to avoid colliding with one of the officers who had landed in the middle of the road, only to have several metal wires shoot out and grasp the bike.

 

“What the - mmph!” Iroh’s mouth collided with the back of Asami’s shoulder as they were jerked forward, their bodies continuing in motion as the bike was forced into a sudden standstill.

 

Groaning, Asami flipped her hair out of her face to see the circle of metalbenders closing in on them. Twisting in her seat, she saw that the Cabbage Car was also taken captive, Jinghua furiously slamming on the horn as if the power of its sound would drive the officers away. Sighing, Asami twisted the key of her moped, cutting off the engine, turning back in her seat to face -

 

“Lin?” Asami blinked as the silver haired woman strode into view, a scowl ever present on her harsh features.

 

“That’s Chief Beifong to you.” She scowled even harder, one of her lower ranked officers hurrying behind her, pulling out a citation notebook.

 

Iroh leaned over the side to smile at her from behind Asami’s back. “Hello, Lin.” He brought his fist and palm together, bowing respectfully to the woman who had once changed his diapers.

 

The chief’s expression didn’t change. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t throw both your butts in jail for disobeying the speed limit and reckless endangerment of the city?”

 

Iroh continued to smile at her. “Not unless you count the fact I outrank you.”

 

“We’re not on a military base, General Iroh. _Here_ you obey the law, and _I_ am the law.” But the weight of her words were underscored by the scribbled indentation of a traffic citation rather than handcuffs. The lower ranked officer hastily ripped out a page from her notebook and handed it to Asami before hurrying to do the same for Jinghua behind them.

 

“Um…” Asami squinted at the number blazing at her. “Is this the usual rate for a speeding ticket?”

 

“Consider it an extra tax for wasting my time.” Lin snapped at her. “We had to chase you lot under the assumption you were about to barrel straight into City Hall. If we didn’t have to go back out on patrol - and if I knew you two wouldn’t just _buy_ your way out - I’d lock you two up on the grounds of stupidity. You’re both usually more level headed than this. I expect better from you both.” Abruptly, she fastened her steely gaze on Asami. “And _you_. Relationships are tough, I get it. But not every fight has to mean you just call it quits. That kid’s an idiot for letting you walk away, but you’re an even bigger idiot for doing the walking in the first place. What? Doesn’t anybody try and stick it out anymore?”

 

Asami’s head was reeling. “I - what?” Had Korra discussed with Lin Beifong of all people about their relationship?

 

“And _you_ ,” Lin was barking at Iroh now. “Can’t you see she’s just on the rebound? Leave the kid alone, she’s much too young for you.”

 

Asami felt the general gently scoot back on the bike so that his groin was no longer quite as nestled into her ass as it had been during their whirlwind ride.

 

“That is _not_ \- ” He began to say, but Lin was already dismissing him with an aggravated wave, the metallic wires shooting from her outstretched arm and latching onto the nearest rooftop.

 

After issuing a furious Jinghua her own citation and releasing her car from the gleaming silver bindings, the chief’s officers followed suit, raising their wrists and grappling towards the rooftops, swinging from building to building, in search of more greater trouble to occupy themselves.

 

“It’s been a good twenty years since I’ve been lectured like that from Auntie Lin.” Iroh shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips. It made him look even younger.

 

Asami neatly folded the citation and tucked it away inside the breast pocket of her light jacket. Her body felt flushed. The idea of anybody knowing what had happened between her and Korra… of course, even the Avatar did not truly understand. Asami’s throat burned to explain herself, but keeping Korra safe would always be more important. To even cling to their friendship, what tattered shreds of it remained, was dangerous enough.

 

She remembered being in that cave. The echoes of that waterfall, interspersed by the Avatar’s soft breaths. The cinnamon scent of Korra’s skin, the delicious crushing weight of her body. The way her neck arched towards her lips when Asami was on top, pulse beating frantically, yearning to be bitten into, feasted on, claimed in a sweetly lasting bruise of affection.

 

Asami swept her tongue across her bottom lip. She could almost taste it. But visions of Korra were sparking out, Iroh’s voice coaxing her back onto the street, in front of City Hall where the lanterns dangled off the gigantic tree, like the Avatar’s bright blue eyes were illuminating her every movement. She blinked and they were just lanterns again, blue flames.

 

“I’m sorry?” She turned to Iroh who had already swung his leg off the moped and was waiting for her to do the same.

 

“I said you can go lock up your bike, I’ll wait. You are coming up with us, yes?”

 

Asami cracked a smile, the expression weak. “Haven’t we pissed off your girlfriend enough?”

 

“Probably.” He admitted. “But we are friends, and you look as if you could use some company.”

 

Asami wasn’t sure if it was his company she wanted. Her body had craved the contact of few people in her life: the warmth of her parents, that instantaneous desire for Mako, and the slow surge of _want_ for the Avatar which had crept on her like small waves building upon one another, a tsunami crashing on the shore.

 

“Come on,” Iroh said again. “If not for me, then for the fireworks. It’ll be the best view in all the city. You’ll want to see it.”

 

Asami felt a smile creep across her face, softening her breath. “Alright. For the fireworks.”

 

Chaining her moped to the nearest streetlamp, Asami watched out the corner of her eye as Iroh finally made his way to his friends who were piling out the car. All of them save for Jinghua seemed sweaty and discomforted by the race, no more so than Li who was hunched over again, over a green trash can.

 

Asami straightened up from her crouched position when Jinghua stomped over to her. “Do you need a stamp?”

 

“What?”

 

“For that letter you’re writing your father.” Asami gave her a smug smile. “Urging him to invest in Future Industries, remember?”

 

“The police interfered, it wasn’t a fair race.” Jinghua snapped.

 

“Alright,” Asami waved it off. “It’s not like we actually need his business. Just admit I’m the better driver.”

 

Jinghua could hardly contain her sneer, her red lips brightened under the lamplight strung along the thick, gigantic branches outstretched above their heads. “I’d rather honor the deal.” Her eyes rolled to the dark sky, a long suffering huff escaping her lungs. “I will write my father that Cabbage Corp must make inferior models, since there’s no other explanation for you beating me here, though perhaps I would have gained on you were it not for the interference.”

 

Hands on her hips, Asami smiled at that. “Good enough for me.”

 

“You’re still paying for the damages done to my car.”

 

“Of course.” Between that and the speeding ticket, it was turning out to be an expensive night.

 

Jinghua’s dark eyes scanned her from head to toe before snapping back up to her face. Asami was used to women doing that to her. Korra had done the same when they first met. It looked like Jinghua was going to say something more, but Iroh and the rest of their group joined them and her bright red mouth sealed itself shut.

 

“Shall we?” Iroh offered both ladies his arms, Jinghua snaking hers immediately through, and led them towards the staircase where the security guards blocked off the entrances to City Hall. Each of them sporting a sash around their waist which identified them as either water or earthbenders.

 

“Invitations?” One of the security guards stood apart from the others.

 

Still looking pale and sickly, dark hair plastered on his brow, Li spoke up for the first time since the crash. “Here… somewhere…” He patted down his own body, before a fellow soldier reached into the breast pocket of his uniform jacket and pulled it out for him.

 

“These are five invitations… I see six people.”

 

“Oh well,” Jinghua spoke in a sing-song voice. “It was _very_ nice getting to know you, Miss Sato, but - ”

 

“Oh,” The security guard checked the list that was in his hand. “Asami Sato? Go right on in.”

 

Asami held back a laugh, only nodding politely at the guard as the group walked inside. A quick glance had showed Jinghua looked as if she’d accidentally sucked on a particularly sour lemon.

 

“You were already on your way here?” Iroh asked.

 

“No, Raiko had invited me to attend, but I declined. I guess he kept me on the list anyway.”

 

“I’m glad he did.”

 

They all piled into the elevator lobby, most of the room taken over by Jinghua’s large moosefox fur which made her shoulders look far more slender than they were beneath the lavish weight.

 

“By the way, I don’t think I’ve properly introduced you.” Iroh named the three commanders and one colonel (Li, who never had sea sickness, but couldn’t stand to drive) in his party. “And of course, my companion, Lady Jinghua.”

 

“Is ‘girlfriend’ too pedestrian for a prince?” Asami teased.

 

“It is inaccurate.” Jinghua spoke from the other side of the prince. “I _am_ his companion.”

 

“Oh.” The elevator lurched to a stop, the doors opening before Asami could really puzzle out what they were telling her.

 

The ginormous tree which grew out of City Hall had erupted inside the president’s office. Over the past few years, interior decorators had successfully adapted to the sprawling vines and thick branches. Occasionally, Raiko had to deal with Cat Owls flapping inside or Elephant Rat droppings, but tonight the office was spotless, a wild ceiling of bright lanterns and the rich perfume of _earth_ sweeping the group’s senses as they emerged from the elevator.

 

“General Iroh, Miss Sato.” The president greeted them all personally, very little warmth in his voice or pale blue eyes, his spine fully erect as he barely inclined his head. His wife, Buttercup, smiled a little but was equally detached in her greeting. “I recall you declining my little invitation. Glad to see General Iroh managed to change your mind. Welcome, welcome. General, you’re cutting it a little close. I’ll do the introductions in a moment, the princess is already on the balcony.”

 

 _Princess?_ Asami’s grip on the general’s arm tightened out of reflex. She’d assumed that Korra had cancelled the group dinner because she’d be holed up in a royal love nest, snuggling up to the princess. Not here, at a party they could have attended together.

 

The balcony was crowded. Some of the faces were blurred with unfamiliarity, some of them sharpened into brief focus as Asami caught the flash of familiar greetings. Natsuo, one of her father’s first investors, dressed in brilliant red ruffles and covered in giant ruby gems that tugged her earlobes down low, as if attempting to anchor them to the floor. Osamu, one of the city’s most successful art dealers, loudly pontificating amongst a group of young artists who surrounded him, ravenous for his patronage. Shintaro, a well known philanthropist, who was quietly sipping his sake-spiked watermelon juice and listening to the small orchestra commissioned to play for the party.

 

Asami vaguely enjoyed the symphony of strings, a subtle mourning tugging at the night air. But the music stuttered to a stop and died in her ear, when abruptly the Avatar came into view, bright blue eyes connecting with her own. _Korra._ Then, something equally blue grabbed her attention. More devastatingly beautiful in color than its printed out version in black and white, crinkled between the engineer’s ink stained fingers.

 

The exquisitely carved betrothal necklace wrapped around Princess Rina’s throat. Asami felt something in her chest _crack_ like glass and struggled not to let a sound escape her.

 

Not even to respond to the princess who addressed her directly.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you. I didn’t realize you’d be my brother’s date.”

 

“She’s not his date.” Jinghua immediately broke in, barely able to contain herself.

 

There was some more back and forth, but Asami could barely keep focussed. _It’s real._ Her gaze was latched onto the necklace, still. _It’s there. It’s real. This is… be happy for her. This is something good._

 

“Nice meeting you, Miss Sato.”

 

Asami’s gaze was ripped away from the necklace, a vein in her temple throbbing. “Princess,” Her voice was low as she bowed respectfully, straightening up again as Iroh led his sister and friends away. It took her a moment to realize that meant she was now alone with the Avatar.

 

The shorter woman stepped forward, her presence looming larger than her stature. Asami felt a well of resentment and longing surge up her throat.

 

“ _Asami_ ,” Korra’s lips parted to say more, but whatever it was, Asami couldn’t bear to hear it.

 

“Excuse me,” She turned away and slid into the crowd, her feet on autopilot. The back of her neck was burning, and her cheeks felt scalded with hot water. _You’re happy for her. Be happy for her. What did you want her to do? Pine after you forever?_

 

The president’s balcony stretched in front of the entire top floor of City Hall, on the outside slope of the emerald dome which capped off the building. Beneath a stretch of lantern adorned branches which exploded out of the green glass, a bar had been setup complete with traditional Fire Nation beverages.

 

Asami ordered a tall dragon fruit cocktail, its flavor so fruity it masked the alcohol sloshing its way down her system, burning a path to her stomach, where her heart had plunged. In the time it took Korra to catch up to her, Asami had already drained its contents and ordered a second.

 

“Asami - ” Korra seemed to have expected to be interrupted again, her thoughts not fully formed, hovering awkwardly at the bar.

 

Feeling that intense cerulean gaze trained on her, Asami only stirred her drink with the tiny paper umbrella sticking out the glass.

 

Seeing Asami wasn’t going to say anything, Korra finally spoke again. “You didn’t mention anything about being here.

 

“Neither did you.” Asami said. “Is my being here a problem?”

 

Korra didn’t answer that, sucking lightly on her teeth as she glanced back at the party. “I didn’t realize you and Iroh had stayed such close friends.”

 

There was a sharp _pang_ in those words. Asami heard it, the possessive jealousy coiling inside the column of the Avatar’s throat. A large part of her longed to feed it. Tell Korra that she was more than just friends with Iroh. That his handsome looks, military rank and royal stature had easily seduced her into his bed. Why shouldn’t Korra think her happy?

 

Asami knocked back at least half her drink, washing down her pettiness with alcohol. “The last time I saw him was about two years ago, at a function similar to this. I just happened to run into him tonight and he invited me to tag along. I wouldn’t call that particularly close.”

 

Looking much too pleased about that for an engaged woman, Korra visibly relaxed beside her at the bar, and ordered some watermelon juice.

 

Asami studied the softened features above the rim of her own glass and wondered if it would have been to Korra’s benefit if she’d lied after all. It wasn’t like when they were kids, each tugging on Mako’s arm. Korra was about to get married. Korra was about to have a _wife_. She needed to have moved on from Asami, like, _yesterday_ , and Asami needed to let her.

 

“Is that any good?” Korra broke through her thoughts, nodding at the drink.

 

Asami’s finger had taken to idly tracing the glass rim. It paused, hovering on the edge. “It might be a bit… _adult_ for you.”

 

“I’m an adult.”

 

“You’re sipping juice.”

 

“ _Asami_ ,” Korra growled, and she laughed in response, slowly sliding her drink over.

 

A rouge lip print stained one side of the cocktail. Asami watched as Korra covered it with her own mouth, some of the stain rubbing onto the Avatar’s nude lips. Her eyes flickered at the sight, dark pupils dilating when Korra glanced up at her, the cocktail washing over her tongue.

 

“S’good.” Korra passed the drink back, cheeks visibly warm.

 

“Better than my tea?”

 

“Nothing’s better than your tea.”

 

Asami despised herself for the small pulse throbbing in her tummy, the telltale sign her body thrilled at the Avatar’s words. _Let her go. Let her be happy._

 

“I think I’ll rejoin the party.” She pushed off the bar counter and moved back into the clumps of crimson adorned guests. She could sense Korra just behind her, following her easily through the labyrinth of body heat and intoxicated chatter.

 

_DING!_

 

Asami startled at the sound, pausing her slow flight from the Avatar.

 

_DONG!_

 

The bell tower struck midnight. The balcony came to attention, as well the courtyard below, splashes of red occupying patches of the city. The president’s guests began to clump together as they all took several steps back from the balcony edge. Asami and Korra found themselves brushing up against one another, the back of their hands colliding. There was a painful spark, like an electric current hopping from the surface of Korra’s dark skin to Asami’s. She heard the Avatar’s sharp intake of breath, and then felt a soft apology murmured against the curve of her ear, the accidental contact of the tip of Korra’s tongue on that tiny half-inch of flesh.

 

Assembled on the edge of the balcony, on either side of a podium, were two dragon shaped fireworks; one blue and one red.

 

Beckoned forth by Wenyan, the president’s chief of staff, Raiko and his wife stepped up to the podium and each spoke a few words into the microphone.

 

“And now,” The president intoned, “without further ado, General Iroh, and Princess Rina!”

 

The two royals stepped forward, Iroh taking the red dragon, and Rina the blue. Their smiles shining in the face of the cheers rising from the flooded courtyard below, they ignited tiny flames on their index fingers, and gently lit the long string matches.

 

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP POP POP!_

 

The dragons were launched, exploding into the night sky, brightening the city. Their tails coiled around the stars, their necks wound around the other, a dangerous tango made of red and blue fire.

 

The rest of the city swiftly followed suit, launching their own blazing spectacles amidst roaring cheers that consumed all of downtown and the neighborhoods where Fire Nation descendants were largely concentrated.

 

Her eyes illuminated, momentarily blinded by brightly hued explosions, Asami didn’t know if it was her hand finding Korra’s, or the other way around, but she turned to see the Avatar smiling at her, and a sound like something happy was bursting from her throat as well.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” Her voice was swept off by the rising cheers of the balcony, the courtyard below, the entire city beaming beneath the barrage of multiple fireworks being launched from rooftops, the bridges, and the parks.

 

Korra’s eyes were fastened on her lips, as if trying to make out what they were saying. Feeling self conscious, Asami swept a tongue across the bottom lip, and then promptly blushed when she imagined what that might have looked like to the younger woman holding her hand. Gently, she pulled away, and the Avatar’s grip loosened reluctantly, allowing her to go.

 

Both of them turned to look back up at the sky. The night shone blue, then red, then back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Korra, Mako and Bolin finally reveal and move forward with their plan.


End file.
